


WonderLust

by HuffleBBC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Annwn, Cŵn Annŵn, Dreams, Escape, M/M, Magic, Mating, Multi, POV Third Person Omniscient, Panic Attacks, Shifters, Soulmates, Trials, dual worlds, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuffleBBC/pseuds/HuffleBBC
Summary: As he laid there curled in Veriks arms he imagined they were back at his apartment, having meet in some campus event at his school. They could be watching a movie or listening to the radio, just relaxing as Veriks light touches mapped out his skin. The image sent a wave of warmth through him, a soft sigh escaped his lips before he could stop it."What do they call you?" he shifted to look at the shifter, a sheepish smile playing on his features."Annwvyn..." He trialed off watching the others expression soften, fondness seeping into his features. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to figure out what to say, what to ask. Words didn’t seem to cover what he was thinking, what he wanted to ask; he didn’t get a chance to as the doors to their cell slammed open. The sound vibrated the air around them, pulling him from his thoughts and causing his heart to drop to his stomach.It was time. I won't let him die, he promised himself as the guards roughly marched them down the stone halls.





	1. A Faded Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for choosing to read my story! I hope you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> I'd to hear what you think, or if you noticed any errors. Comments, kudos, bookmarks they'll totally make my day ^_^
> 
> This story isn't meant to be too long, so hopefully I'll be able to tapper it off well and stick to my self - imposed deadline (though I know the person who made that deadline and they're full of it) 
> 
> I'll try posting a chapter every week, so see you next week lovelies.

_The night sky twinkled with the light of a thousand suns as he lay in an open clearing of woods. The scent of dew, dirt, and grass was muted under the heavier musk of the animal laying on top of him. It was the canine's insane warmth that was keeping him alive as the threat of frostbite hung in the late October air. The wolf's hair was thick and soft under his fingertips as he played with the undercoat of its ebony fur. It reminded him of a husky his mother had watched for a week while their neighbours were on vacation._

_The place was magical; the moonlight playing off the surrounding trees, reflecting in the ice droplets around him like stars had fallen to earth. He knew he should be afraid. He had no idea how to get home, he could scarcely remember where home was, not to mention the thin t-shirt and pyjama pants were no protection against the bitter cold. But what should have scared him the most was the animal protecting him._

_The large canine had appeared out of the shadows as he'd been sure he was about to die. It had teeth and claws that could no doubt rip into him as though he were made of butter not flesh and bone. Why it had lain next to him, to warm him, made no sense and by all rights the creature could decide at any moment to devour him. But he felt safe with the beast, safe in a way he hadn't felt since his mother had passed._

_At that moment he was content, completely at peace. It felt as though he belonged in that clearing, with this wolf, staring at these stars as the moon shown done on them. But he knew he'd have to leave. He couldn't abandon his father, the man had barely survived his wife's passing, if his son disappears... well he didn't know what might become of him. And then there was his best friend, a clumsy asthmatic teen who was so obsessed with finding the next big story he was always running them into trouble... he'd be dead already if it wasn't for him, he couldn't abandon him. The thought made him sad as his heart was practically torn in two; staying in this place where he could feel at peace and being with those he cares for beyond anything. His grief caught in his throat as he stared up at the sky, hoping it would give him an out a way to console the two sides._

_A snort tore him from his thoughts and he turned to look into the hazel-green eyes of his companion. Concern and questioning hung in the dusty swamp orbs as the wolf seemed to catch on to his sudden change in mood. He offered the wolf what he hoped was a comforting smile, but somehow, he knew it betrayed his conflicted heart._

****

Annwvyn woke with a groan reaching his hand over to turn off the offensive alarm that had pulled him from his sleep. He rolled back over hand moving over his eyes to block out the early morning light streaming in through his shuttered blinds.

"Last day, then we get a week off." Annwvyn spoke out loud, hoping that the words would help pick him out of bed. He'd gotten obsessed with a new Gaelic mythology thread and had spent the better half of the night and early morning following link after link before he crashed only a few hours ago. Sorely regretting the strange high, wishing he had just knocked back a few sleeping pills if it would ease the sleep-deprived headache banging in his skull. "We can sleep the entire week once we get home, just got to make it through this one day." He muttered to himself as he fought against his heavy eyelids.

He was beginning to fade off again, his body caught between sleep and waking when his second alarm shrieked at him. The sound was so sudden and loud he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound. A half shout escaped his lips as he fell hard out of bed, hitting the hardwood floor with a distinct thud. Disoriented he ran his hand through his ebony hair, he was more awake now, and telling by the double pounding knock on his bedroom wall so was his roommate. Annwvyn cringed at the thought: his roommate wasn't the nicest person on the best of days, and certainly not when woken up unnecessarily. He'd have to be extra quiet the rest of the morning and hope they fell back asleep or he'd be feeling the pain of their anger for the next week.

He wouldn't complain too loudly about the other, he knew there were worse things than a grumpy roommate. And as far as first year dorm rooms go, he lucked out with this person; the place stayed clean, and never had to worry about coming home to find the other in the middle of sex or to them throwing a party, but sometimes he wished the other would at least show an emotion other than disdain and anger.

Annwvyn never put too much effort into his outfits, grabbing a clean t-shirt and layering a plain flannel over it and then whatever pair of jeans he could find that didn't appear dirty. It made things simple for him to get ready in the morning. A little gel to keep his hair up and out of his face, and he flew out of the dorm room with time to stop for coffee on his way to class.

His favourite coffee shop on campus was a small little modern spin off store. It sold delicious mixed drinks and was always bustling with students. At this point in the morning it seemed most the patrons were still half asleep, each of them seeking a chemical-induced focus to make it through the day. Behind the pay counter was a beautiful fair skinned female with long strawberry blonde hair twisted up in a half bun, curls landing in soft waves on her shoulders. Annwvyn had a crush on the barista, but his tongue always got caught in his throat when he tried to speak to her. She didn't even acknowledge his existence, her emerald eyes never truly looking at him as she took his order.

"What can I get you?" Her voice cut through his staring, an undertone of aggravation making him flinch.

"Double espresso peppermint hot chocolate," He rattled off of memory, trying to keep his tone even.

"Name?"

"Vyn," He said. It was probably the hundredth time he'd told her, but she never remembered. Her pen flew cross the white cup as she dismissed him with a nod of her head.

There were a few students littered around the tables with books and computers stationed in front as they studied. He could never study in somewhere so busy, too many distractions. Not to mention the attractive barista, he'd spend more time watching her than the words in his notebooks. Definity not the most conducive place to studies.

"Vyn?" One worker called out, holding a steaming cup in their hands. The sound pulled him from his people watching. Grabbing the drink he offered a thankful smile before heading off to his morning class.

Annwvyn's day was short, he only had two classes on Fridays: one at 9am and one at noon. It meant that he had time to pack and eat before his 4pm train ride home. Geology: Mineralogy was his first class of the day, by all rights it wasn't his favourite class and the teacher could stand to try a different tone of voice, but the material was interesting enough. He'd always enjoyed a passion for rocks, stones, crystals, and other earthly materials, but his true love was for plants - herbology. His Herbology: Common Medical Classifications class in the afternoon was his favourite this semester; a greenhouse lab typically followed it, but with the break coming the teacher cancelled the upcoming lab. They hired a graduate student to monitor the plants for students leaving for the week, meaning there wasn't really any reason for the students to drop by. 

The day flew by in a blink, Annwvyn finding him standing at the train platform tickets in hand, case sitting at his feet before he could even remember arriving. He was from a small town where it seemed like summer and fall were the only two seasons. Like most small towns, they prided themselves on their warm hospitality and caring behaviour, but in truth that warm gooey feeling was only extended to those who'd grown up in its forest cradled embrace. Most people who tried to move in found themselves on the receiving end of icy hostility till the left. Annwyn was glad he'd never been on the receiving end of their animosity; his mother's family had been living there for generations and his father was their most respected sheriff. The town even had bylaws against corporations, making each and every shop on main street a small family run business. He thought of the town as he watched the city lights and tall skyscrapers fade into the horizon.

It took no longer than twenty minutes to walk from one end of the town to the other in any direction. Comprised of six residential streets, one business boardwalk, and town hall, it was a quint place surrounded entirely by enchanting forestry. Annwyn remembered hiking through the forest with his mom, hearing here stories of the enchanting fairy-tale creatures that lived in the trees around the town. Her stories of the shifters, people who lived with two forms, had been his favourite. He'd dress up and pretend that he had a second skin to transform into; it would always make his mother laugh, a full one that caused her brown eyes to twinkle and lips to pull wide enough to see the sharp tips of her bicuspids.

The towns boardwalk was a place of conjugation for the townsfolk. Each shop face was painted with a different but equally as bright colour, the shop keeps often out front fixing a sign, doing up a display or simply greeting their neighbours as they walked by. Housewives would formulate in large groups on corners with their baby carriages or their coffees, gossiping about anything and everything. He could visualise the sounds and smells as his best friend Colin and he walked down the towns bustling main street. Laughing he recalled all the shenanigans Colin had gotten them into as he chased down improbable stories for their schools' paper. He was always raving about how there was a secret in the town and he would be the one to uncover it. More often than not they found themselves pin in a corner with an unhappy adult learning over them. Annwvyn would usually be able to talk the person down and save them from a severe punishment. It was how Colin had come up with the nickname Silver Tongue. He hated the name, it claimed an ease in fast talking and it was anything but easy. But Colin was worth it, he was his best friend, and he had an undaunted spirit of adventure that Annwyn admired.

He smiled sleepily as the memories flowed in his mind. 'it's a long train ride,' he thought as he let himself fall into his subconscious.


	2. Returning Home

_An intense burning pulled him awake, the sensation pulling from his left wrist and travelling up his arm as his nerve ending screamed in agony. He nearly called out in pain, certain he'd open his eyes to find his hand engulfed in flame. The heat was so intense but looking down at his hand he saw nothing but a faint redness that encircled his wrist. Uncertain of what was causing the strange pain the teen ran from his room in search of something cool to tame the screaming nerves._

_Entering the washroom, he blasted the cold water letting the liquid ice run over the afflicted area. The cold added a new burn to the already overstimulated nerves. He nearly cried as he stood there willing his arm to stay under the painful spray, hoping it would make the fire in his veins stop. After an hour or two it worked. The heat subsided, and he took his now freezing hand from the forest. The boy inspected his wrist, there had to be a sign of what caused the strange and sudden pain but all he could find was rough, red puffy skin. It looked as though someone had taken a branding iron with some form of writing on it and held it to his wrist till the skin peeled and puffed around the boiling hot metal._

_His dad found him like that, on the bathroom floor holding his wrist to his chest, eyes bloodshot and wide open. The sheriff had gotten up early that day to get things ready for his son's birthday, he'd planned to put up some cheesy banner and make him all his favourite breakfast foods, but as he saw his son sitting there distressed, in shock, holding a red swollen wrist to his chest all birthday thoughts fled his mind. The two males rushed to the emergency room where doctors confirmed it looked like a burn but could give no explanation why it would show up out of nowhere. They bandaged the boy's wrist and sent the pair home._

_At school he rushed to show his best friend the strange wound. Pulling the gauze back as they sat over lunch, only the wound was no longer a fresh burn but a irritated black marking._

_Colin looked at him, blue eyes confused asking why he'd gotten a name tattooed on his wrist. He sputtered for a response, insisting it was a horrible nasty burn this morning._

" _If you're dating someone and it's that serious I wish you would have told me." His friend only seemed to think he was lying, and the teen didn't blame him. It was more logical to think he had a secret boyfriend and got their name tattooed on his wrist then believe a strange blistering burn had cooled into a black ink of an unfamiliar name. Still the teen insisted._

_Perhaps it was his shock at seeing the sudden change, or that he had never lied to Collin before, but as he investigated those oceanic orbs with all the sincerity he could muster he saw an acceptance as he told him again "It was a burn this morning."_

 

****

 

The town had not changed in the slightest while he'd been away. Each storefront was the same vibrant colour, with the same people cleaning up their sidewalk, and displays. The same woman who had stopped their gossiping to yell at him for skipping school were in their same spots, stopping their chatter to greet him as he passed by. The same street light banners lit up the walkway as he worked his way over to the sheriff's station.

The small-town police office hadn't changed either. Perhaps a new desk or two, and some new faces as young eager townsfolk had replaced the older worn out deputies. But it still had the same layout, the same front desk in front of the stained Plexiglas wall with the small wooden door that lead to the workstations. The workstations were still made up of eight long desks with a deputy stationed next to a computer at each end of the table. The stations were all dark as the evening only called for one or two officers to be on duty so late. It was a quiet town where most disputes were between land markings, and teenage delinquency. His father was holed up in the wooden box of an office behind all the deputy desks. In the small window he could see his father hunched over a stack of papers, typing at the dinosaur computer that sat on his desk. 

Much like Annwvyn, the man often found himself so wrapped up in his task he'd forget to eat, sleep, or breath till it was done. That's where they were good for each other, he made sure his dad didn't work himself to death, and he made sure his son got some sleep. And right now, it was his turn to remind his dad that a world existed outside his current work task.

"Hey Dad," He said letting the door slam shut behind him. The man jumped in his chair, glasses sliding down his nose as blue eyes jumped up to find the source of the intrusion. Shock settled into his weathered features as his took in his sons' appearance.

"What are you doing here so early? Weren't you arriving this evening?" His dad's voice was coarse and dry, as he spoke for what must have been the first time in hours. He shuffled papers around as he looked for his coffee mug, taking a big swig and clearing his throat.

Annwvyn smiled at him fondly. "It's already past eight dad," The news seemed to startle the older man a little less than the boy's appearance as he glanced at the computer's digital clock for confirmation. He grunted in response before looking around at the mess of papers he had made.

"I'll only be a few more minutes, then we can head home. Why don't you go catch up with Glady at the desk, I'm sure she'd love to hear all about the big city," His dad said, moving loose sheets into more organised piles, eyes glancing over the silver frames of his reading glasses as if to pointedly tell his son to get out. The boy sighed, with a promised to come back in exactly 30 minutes, before following his dad's instruction and talking to the evening desk worker.

Gladys Hemmings had been manning the evening desk and phone since Annwvyn was a child. She may have gained and extra wrinkle or a new grey hair but in that entire time it hadn't seemed as if the woman aged a day. Her voice still rang clear with an authoritative tone though he was certain she was well into her eighties. Thin, and her features full, even with her skin showing age, she was beyond beautiful. He remembered when Colin had been convinced the woman was an immortal being of the night. They stalked her for the latter part of a week before she chewed them out, threatening to arrest them, and have them serve out their sentences working for her. The threat in her voice, and of a night in jail had the two boys forgetting why the story had been so important to begin with. Her menacing aura from that day was muted as she greeted him with a knowing grin.

"Needs a few more minutes, does he?" She asked. An amused smile played at her full lips as he nodded. "Well then why don't you tell me what you've been up to in that city of yours, hm?"

He told the older woman all about his classes, spending extra time on the ones he enjoyed and the teachers he favoured. Like his one lab teacher from last semester whose choppy black hair was an ever evolving mess of unruly strands. Professor Fin also happened to have the funnest labs, when he finished his outrageously short and game analogy explanation anyway.

He talked about the people, how they will plough right into you on the street if you don't pay attention, or how no matter how many times you visit the same coffee shop, with the same strawberry haired, green eyed, gorgeous barista they can never remember your name. Gladys arched a brow at him, catching on to the specificity of his example. He smiled sheepishly back, changing the subject to his roommate.

Annwvyn knows he's not the most talented at storytelling, but just as he remembers she treats him as though she were a blind mind receiving the world for the first time through his story. He's certain she's been to the city before or at least somewhere bigger than here, but she never makes that known to him as he goes on about the terrible transit system, and the over the top prices for things. The 30 minutes fly by as he talks to Gladys, and soon his dad is clamping his hand down on his shoulder and steering him toward the door.

The house hasn't changed since he left. In part his sure it was because his mom had been the one to decorate it: his dad could never find it in himself to change anything from the way his late wife wanted. As they walked through the front door, Annwvyn felt as though she was still there; rushing out of the kitchen with flour on her face and in her chocolate locks as she wiped her hands with the pink apron tied around her waist. But the vision was nothing more than a daydream. His mother passed when he was in elementary school, the doctors said it was some unidentifiable cancer. Whatever it was, it seemed to drain all the colour and life from his mother, leaving her a grey hollow shell. Much like the house she had left behind, dinghy with the years of wear. A hand on his shoulder brought him back from his memories, he smiled back at his dad as he shuffled out of the doorway.

Over the next few days he found he saw little of his dad. There had been a rash of petty theft in town. The items would always show up again in a day or two, but they'd be in the most unlikely of places. Their most immediate neighbour, Mrs Halls, had three of her garden gnomes stolen; one ended up in a locked safe at the barber shop, another on the roof of the Willows garage, and the last in the tree of her front lawn. Another was the Pete's butcher knives disappearing, found two days later standing up in a circle around a shoe outside the bakers. The Sheriff was certain it was the acts of some unruly teens but tracking down the trickster was proving to be difficult. They still managed breakfast together each morning before the elder left for the station. But it left Annwvyn with a lot of free time. With only so many assignments, he faced an endless stretch of nothing. Out of his many skills there was on a talent he had yet to master: The Art of Nothing.

By his fourth day, he was itchy with pent up energy. Jittery, jumping around the house with no real tasks to hold his attention, he called up his old friend Colin. They had grown up in town together, two peas in a pod, and with the years between them as they left for higher schooling it was about time the duo reunited. The number rang a few times before being redirected to a secretary. The woman seemed nice enough over the phone and told Annwvyn that a journalism company had sent Colin overseas for a story that could land him a very impressive contract. She told him he'd return in three weeks. He thanked her and returned to staring at his old room's ceiling.

Glow in the dark stars still littered the boys' room, reminding him of a time when he and his parents had gone camping in the woods outside town. He had loved falling asleep under the stars so much than when they returned home he would sneak out each night just, so he could continue to sleep under them. At first his parents thought it was cute, but as the temperatures dropped, they had forced him to sleep indoors once more. Annwvyn threw a fit, his mother surprised him with the stickers, telling him that since he loved the stars so much she picked some just for him, so he could still watch them from his bedroom. After she passed he couldn't bear to take them down.

A familiar itch under his skin gave him an idea; it'd been so long since he'd explored the forest and enjoyed a starry night. The sky wasn't the same in the city, too much light pollution. Even the air out here was better. Without even a chance to think through the idea he was pulling on his shoes, slipping his arms into a coat and slipping out into the late fall air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter enough to see what came next! 
> 
> Hopefully its as good as you hoped. If there is anything you loved or anything you hated, or just something you'd like to see fixed, let me know. I'll do my best to reply or fix where needed.
> 
> See you next week lovelies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *forewarning* I don't know peoples triggers - I don't think it was described in a way that may be a trigger - but towards the end of this chapter one of characters experiences a panic attack. It will later on be part of explaining the character as a whole and their backstory but for now if it is a trigger for you, you can by pass it

_The pressure against his lips felt like bliss as he leaned into the kiss. The girl beneath him moaned in response as their tongues twisted against each other. He’d been dying to ask her out since starting high school, until Julia Martin’s annual fall party he was certain that the girl did not know he existed. Yet here they were, one week into a full-fledged relationship, making out on his father’s couch._

_She was gorgeous in a way that none of the other girls in their class were. With soft wispy blonde hair, chopped in spikey waves, and these green eyes that shone like emeralds when she was happy. She also had this spirit about her; fiery and untamed, like a firecracker. Independent and opinionated. Sometimes those traits seemed to backfire on him; he’d do or say something not realising he’d stepped on some invisible boundary and she’d blow up obliterating everything around her._

_Slowly he learnt where the line was, and what mines waited beyond it. So, he was taken off guard when she broke the kiss only to screech at him. Disoriented, he tried to calm her down, find out what had angered her. She was asking him about a person, asking him if he was cheating on her, asking if she was the cover girlfriend for his closet relationship, asking what the tattoo was, asking who it was for. Eyes wild, cheeks blazing red with her anger, she was terrifying._

_He couldn’t answer her questions, not even his best friend had believed him when he’d told him about the burn. So, he sat there hopeless, as she vented her anger, then as she attacked him, and still when she walked out screaming out a harsh ‘you’ll regret this’ before slamming the door._

_A week passed till Annwvyn could walk down the halls without torment, the echoes of their taunts still reverberated in his brain, the pain of the dislocated shoulder he’d gotten in the gym locker room still throbbed, and the panic when they trapped him in a storage closet still suffocated him. But high school didn’t dwell on one student. People found other things to keep their attention, other kids who’d messed up somewhere. At Christmas his father gave him a thick leather bracelet with a jade stone circle tied to it with dark twine. It covered the mark completely and he never once took it off._

****

Annwvyn woke to soft wet nudges of a nose pressing into his neck as the owner whined. He tried to push the dog way from his face, groaning as his head throbbed against the movement. Muddy brown orbs fluttered open as Annwvyns memory flooded back to him.

He had been walking through the wood outside his childhood, enjoying the feeling of the cold night air in his lungs. The trails although overgrown with disuse looked just as he remembered from his hikes as a child. His mom used to take them out there after dinner almost every night, rattling off facts about the different plants as they passed. He’d recognised a few of them as he wandered, using it as practice for his upcoming midterms. The tall skinny pins, with high starting branches were Lodgepole Pines – pinus contorta var. latifolia; the thigh high, bushy plant with the tear drop, green, razor edged leaves was beaked hazelnut – Corylus cornuta – good for teething pain, and intestinal discomfort. He could almost hear his mother voice as she pulled the small brown seeds out of their green pouches. He’d been leaning down to pull some catkins off a green alder when something seemed to push him. He turned as he fell, but nothing was behind him, not even a tree. Annwvyn couldn’t recall hitting the ground, but he figured it must have been rather hard if he was waking up to the nuzzling of a curious animal.

The animal seemed to have moved slightly away as the he gathered his bearings. He had fallen, legs hooked over some sort of log, back flat against the grass, starring into some sort of clearing. The space looked vaguely familiar, but the lighting wasn’t right. The light too bright, he felt it would probably look more familiar at night. The thought sent a wave of panic through his body, jolting the man to his feet. How was it already day? His dad would kill him, he hadn’t even left a note.

The sudden movement startled his animal companion, causing it to grumble as it was shoved roughly sideways. The deep rumble caught Annwvyns attention as he stopped in his panic to look at the animal that had woken him.

The animal was magnificent. He was larger than any other wild north American canine he’d seen but was undeniable a wolf. Its hazel green eyes watching him, the familiar orbs holding a shine of interest. It’s black coat shimmering in the light, as it shook off a passing bug. Annwvyn had no doubt it would feel soft and warm to run his fingers through the thick under coat. Muscles clenched and relaxed as it tensed, the skin moving over the tendons as he shifted his weight.

The two seemed trapped in a sort of starring contest till something caught the wolfs attention. He head-butted the man’s legs, trying to get Annwvyn to lower himself into the bushes. He got the wolfs hint, hunkering down till he was completely hidden in the strange fern. The canine shuffled in to the undergrowth, landing practically on top of him as it tried to squeeze into the limited space.

It was than that he heard the strange shouts, and footfalls of others in the woods around him. His first thought was to jump up, but the wolf had him securely trapped under its weight. As the impulse faded he realised he didn’t recognise the language the people were speaking. ‘Why would your father send a search party out after one night, he might not realise you’re gone yet.’ Annwvyn subconscious criticized him as a shadow passed over their hiding place.

Minutes seemed to stretch into hours as they sat there. Annwvyn was getting antsy, and the wolf was staring to cut off circulation to his legs. Anytime he started to fidget a lot the hazel eyes would turn around and pin him with a glare that promised a swift death if he thought about moving again; but he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m sorry, I know your trying to save me or something, but I can’t sit anymore. I can’t even feel my legs.” He hissed in an angry whisper as he glared back at the upset canine. He shoved, lightly, at the animal to let it know he meant business. “C’mon we haven’t heard anything in forever.” He pleaded when his antics had resulted in a deep rumbling growl. Annwvyn swore he say the beast roll its eyes before it crouched out of the fern slowly, ears swivelling as it searched for the strangers. A resigned grunt let him know that he could follow the wolf out of the hiding place.

In his haste to stand, he forgot about his numb legs and found himself falling for the second time that day. Closing his eyes, he braced for an impact that never came.

“Are all humans this clumsy, or is it just you?” A deep grumbled voice, said as a pair of strong arms snaked themselves around him, preventing the Annwvyn from hitting the ground. Startled his eyes flew open, taking in the inquisitive face leaning over his.

“Ah, um, ugh, what?” He sputtered, brain short firing as he looked at what could possible the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. An annoyed expression twisted across the others chiselled features. His square jaw, dusted with faint dark stubble, clenched, as he frowned. Eyebrow moved downward toward each other, if it had not been for the amusement shimmering in the man hazels eyes he’d have been afraid that he’d angered him. Annwvyn pulled himself away from the stranger as the hazel eyes caught his memory. He searched the area with his eyes but the wolf from earlier was no where insight, only the stranger with the same eyes standing in its place.

“Come, before the border guards catch us.” The taller male shoved him away from the clearing, further into the woods.

“Border…? Who are you?” Annwvyn asked, letting himself be ushered forward.

“Son of Zaikai, you may call me Verik. Now hurry, no good will be had if they catch you.” The deep voice rumbled from behind him as he tried to urge them forward faster.

“And you can turn into a wolf?” He asked, trying turn around to look at the other.

“I’m a shifter, I can turn into many things.” He replies matter-of-factly continuing to shove at Annwvyn who was much to curious to be pushed any further. A growl of annoyance vibrated in the man’s chest as Annwvyn turned around to face him.

“So Verik, you’re like a werewolf? That’s cool. Mom always said the woods were full of fairies and other creatures. I always wanted to believe her, dad said it was non-sense. So, did most of my friends, in fact it probably makes more sense that I’m still knocked out in the forest somewhere and this is some strange dream then you being a magic being. But it’s still cool, especially since I have your name on my arm. It’d only make sense that I’d dream up someone so attractive to match the strange mark, since I’ve never met someone with the name before.” The shifter threw a hand over the babbling man’s mouth, eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Sorry,” Annwvyn mumbled underneath the hand.

He’d always tended to talk a little too much, it was even worse when he was nervous; probably why he was so chatty now. In fact, with the speed his heart was going Annwvyn figured it was only a matter of time before panic over took him and he passed out. ‘Oh god,’ he thought to himself, as his breath started to catch in his throat. ‘I’m going to die.’ He fell to his knees trying hard to take air into his abstinent lungs, as his heart tried to beat right out of his chest. Pain bloomed in his chest, numbness reaching down his neck and into his shoulder.

The shifter could smell the sour stench of fear rolling off the boy in such thick waves, it chocked him. He couldn’t understand what was happening, one second the boy was bouncing with barely constrain energy babbling so fast he couldn’t make out one word from the other, the next second, he was wrapped in on himself. Verik reached down to the boy in concern, the boys fear settling in his gut and spreading its own panic.

“Boy? What’s happening? Are you dying? Can I help?” He grabbed onto the human, pulling Annwvyn out of his ball and forcing him to look him in the eye. His senses told him that the human wasn’t injured, was not poisoned, nor sick.

“I… can’t,” Annwvyn’s throat constricted, cutting him off in a gurgle for a moment. “breath.” He paused trying to gain control over his breathing, as hazel eyes searched him. It had been years since since his last panic attack, he wasn’t entirely sure what had triggered it this time. Sure he was in a strange place, with a person who changed into an animal, and had no idea how to get home, and there was strange people in the woods looking for them and - okay listing all the reasons to panic was probably not his wisest idea. Annwvyn knew he was scaring the other, he needed to tell him what was wrong. If he was in fact dreaming than it was his dream, if he could just let Verik know, he was certain that his brain would come up with a way to stop the response – maybe even waking him up. But his tongue felt like lead in his mouth, moving it even a bit took so much effort. "Attack..." He managed to slipped out, before the lack of oxygen to his brain pulled him from consciousness.

Attack what? Verik wondered as he held onto the shaking human. There was nothing around them that held threat – at the moment anyway, he added hearing the shuffling underbrush as the guards attempted to located them. Could he be asking him to attack him? Verik didn’t think he could. He should have when he saw the human lying on the ground in the clearing, but something had stopped him. Instead he’d felt the urge to protect the boy, to save him from the guard and other shifters. Helpless he looked down at the person in his arms. How was he supposed to protect him from whatever was tearing him apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first two chapters where a little slow going, so I really glad you've liked it enough to read this far. After this chapter I'm hoping to have a little fluff and then a little action. (so should get more interesting from here on out... maybe) 
> 
> Let me know what you've been thinking, whether you noticed any mistakes or anything you enjoyed. I love hearing from people, it really does make my day. 
> 
> That's all for now, see you next week ^_^


	4. On the Same Page

_"What story do you wanna hear tonight, baby?" His moms voice was soft as honey as she pulled the covers up around him. Why she needed to ask, no one knew, his response was always the same. He wanted to hear the story of her childhood, the place of his name sake; he wanted to hear the story of Annwn. She nodded at his request oceanic eyes shining, as she pushed back her silken blonde hair. She enjoyed telling the story as much as he enjoyed hearing it. It was one of the reasons why he always requested it._

_"Annwn was a place like no other; filled with happiness, celebrations, feasting, and fun. The people that lived there were just as extraordinary. They were creatures of magic, created and sustained by the power that created and protected Annwn. This meant that everything they could ever need was provided for; food, water, company. But most wonderfully it kept them young, granting eternal youth and stretching their lifespans far beyond that of a human. But when you live hundreds upon thousands of years you can get very bored." His mother looked at him. He was always restless, he talked a lot, and always had to be doing something with his hands or he felt like his boredom would sweep in and crush him under its nothingness. The other kids at school found him annoying, but his mom never treated his need for activity with disdain. Sometimes he thought if he went to Annwn he wouldn't be so abnormal, they wouldn't put him on medication. Whenever he asked his dad would roll his eyes, 'it’s just a story son.'_

_"So, they came up with ways to alleviate their boredom. Mischievous ways, they began to pull pranks and make deals. It's them that moves your keys on you when you are looking for them or steals that thing you just put down. They found pleasure is playing with the humans, watching as they struggled. They found another joy in making deals with their human companions. Promising to give something, if they got something in return. But one thing you should know about the people of Annwn is that they are bound to the deals they make. So, they worded their deals carefully as to trick the humans into doing their bidding and slipping out of the deal without having to give anything up. The humans eventually grew tired of their schemes and pranks, determined to push them out of their world forever." She paused as she always did to watch him, make sure he was still awake, and okay to hear about the following war. It had given him nightmares the first time he heard it, he had visions of black dogs with flames in their eyes, running at the heels of black armoured men on the backs of green horses running after frightened humans; and of fae lying in streets as liquid silver slipped out of their bodies and down the sidewalks. It had nearly traumatized him, his mother refusing to tell him the story for weeks after._

_"Arawn and his rival Hafgan banded together using their collective magic to close the borders between the worlds. It would keep their people safe from the humans who had learned to hunt them and would protect the humans from the blood lust of their hunters. With the barrier in place, the fae stuck on the other side slowly began to lose their magic and settled in with the humans, until eventually the humans forgot about Annwn, the war, and the fair folk."_

****

Annwvyn woke half frozen, the cold penetrating straight to the bone. The stone at his back was a block of ice under him, the room a cooler. His teeth clattered as he tried to pull his limbs closer to himself. The air around him stirred, as something warm rested on his neck. Brown eyes met green as the startled boy looked up. The hazel eyes searched him frantically, concern littered in their depths.

"I'm just c-cold." Annwvyn told the concerned male. Verik nodded pulling away from the boy. An uncontrolled whimper escaped his throat at the loss of heat. Catching the hint, the shifter moved closer, pulling the boy towards himself, holding him as he had in the forest.

It was hard to hold onto the younger male, as shivers rocked his body in violent tremors. Verik held on tighter, feeling the other grabbing onto him as well. "W – where are w – we?" Annwvyn asked, through chattering teeth.

"Prison in the borderlands." Verik responded.

"Prison?" Anxiety littered the youngers tone as he tried to remember what had happened.

"Yes, the guards caught us." A moment passed before he continued. "This is a holding cell. They think you are a wandering spirit, and that I have hunted you. We will be summoned when my trail is due." For all the questions it answered by the explanation an equal amount was raised.

"Wander... Hunt... Trial..." Annwvyn mumbled to himself, trying to place to the pieces together in a way that made sense. "Verik, where are we? Not the prison, but the borderlands. What is it the border of?"

"The Human Wold and Annwn. Were you looking for a different border when you crossed over?" Veriks eyes landed on him, confusion swimming in their depths.

His mothers' old stories came flowing back to him as he remembers her telling him of the paradise she grew up in. She had called it a place of magic; his dad had just given her an adoring smirk. After she died, it seemed like the idea of magic realms flew farther away. The stories were just old fairy tales told to subdue the fantasies of a child.

"That's – that's not possible. I wasn't trying to cross anywhere, I was just enjoying an evening walk. I tripped, you woke me – that's it. I never did wake up, did I?" Annwvyn looked up at the older. The shifters heat had warmed him enough to keep the shivers at bay, but he knew if he moved he'd be cold again. Perhaps he was cold because his body was freezing out in the woods while he was trapped in some dream.

Verik looked at him so confused. As though he were speaking some strange language. He felt the need to ease the shifters confusion. "I was just trying to let out some pent-up energy. The woods have hiking trails I used to love, it was just going to be a short walk. I fell, when I woke up you were there shoving me into a bush."

"I’d had a fight with my younger sister, she took off. When I got to the borderlands I felt the magic stirring, it drew me forward. The guards where already combing the area for an intruder by the time I spotted you. The fae aren't so nice to humans, figured I could hide you and convince you to go back over the border.” The two starred at each other for a while, both absorbing the others story. When Verik spoke again his voice was quiet, Annwvyn wasn’t sure if he had even meant to say it. “Did you really not mean to cross?" His brown eyes caught Veriks hazel ones as he nodded. The shifter leaned back against the stone wall to think. Humans weren’t supposed to be able to cross the border without guidance, how had this one just stumbled across it.

The two males sat in silence a while, cuddled into one another as they tired to keep warm – or at least for Annwvyn to keep warm; the other ran like a furnace, he was certain to cold had no effect on him. Slowly the silence grew in Annwvyn ears, he tried to stave off the building anxiety with movement, but after an irritated growl made it apparent his fidgeting wasn’t appreciated he couldn’t take it any long.

"So, what's gonna happen at this trial?" Annwvyn asked, breaking the silence.

Verik was quiet for a moment, "They are gonna discuss how they found us, go over my history of disobedience, and then sentence me for unlawful hunting."

He tried to imagine Verik as the blood thirsty fiery flamed beasts his mother had told him about, but the image wouldn't fit. _'He's not like that'_ his gut fought back, supplying instead the image of the concerned animal that had whined as it tried to wake him up. "What will they do if they find you guilty?" Annwvyns stomach tied in a knot as his mind rejected the thought of something bad happening to the other. He'd always cared about others quickly, he’s dad always said he was like his mother – never met a stranger. But there was something different about the way he wanted to cling to the shifter, and the way he needed to protect him from whatever horrible thing the council would do to him. There was no crime committed, at least not by Verik.

Concerned by the shifters silence, he pulled back trying to see the emotions that played across the other face. It was too dark to see much other than his eyes, but as he spoke the sombre tone of his voice told Annwvyn all he need. "The usual punishment would be exile. But seeing as my crime has to do with hunting humans, it may be an immediate death instead."

A wave of panic, not fully subsided from earlier, threatened to overtake him again. "But you didn't hunt anyone. I can tell them, show them, or something." He felt the other shake his head, he had resigned himself to the verdict before it had even been passed. It angered Annwvyn, how dare he give up, he did nothing wrong. "There's got to be something, I won't let them kill you.” Annwvyn paused. “I can show them that I’m human, you couldn’t have hunted my spirit if I’m not dead. I’ll–”

"You will do nothing.” Veriks eyes reopened, shinning brightly with the anger of his voice. “Learning you are human will not pardon me, our systems do not work the same as yours, they don’t pass sentences on guilt. All that will become of it will be an eternal misery for you. These people see humans as their play thing. If they think you are a spirit they will ignore you, hope you pass on or away."

He opened his mouth to argue with Verik. They would find a way to save him, even if it wasn't just proving his innocence. But the look he was given, the mixture of sadness, resignation, and warning, had him closing his mouth again. He ducked his head under Veriks chin, tremors of fear taking over the cold. "I won't let them kill you." he mumbled; whether the promise was to himself or Verik he didn't know, but he would find a way to keep it.

****

Annwvyn woke to the feeling of fingertips ghosting over his writs. It was a strange sensation; the skin was so sensitive after so many years of being covered. He always kept the leather band over that wrist – hiding the name written on the soft underside. It shocked him to notice it was gone, he didn’t even recall losing it.

As he laid there curled in Veriks arms he imagined they were back at his apartment, having meet in some campus event at his school. They could be watching a movie or listening to the radio, just relaxing as Veriks light touches mapped out his skin. The image sent a wave of warmth through him, a soft sigh escaped his lips before he could stop it. The soft caresses halted on his skin as the other registered his change in consciousness, making Annwvyn immediately regret the noise.

“What do they call you?” Veriks voice cut through his half sleep haze. The question startled him. They’d known each other for more than a day, though it felt as though he’d always known the shifter, how had he not introduced himself?

“Annwvyn, but you can call me Vyn.” He opened his mouth to rattle off how most people pronounced it wrong, how his teachers all through school butchered it, how his best friend growing up started the trend when his missing teeth made it too hard to say, but the look in Veriks face caught him off guard: mixture of disbelief and soft admiration. He could feel the anxious energy that always buzzed under his skin being to slow as he took in the others expression. “My mother chose it, she always said it reminded her of home. My dad wanted Aleksander, after his father, but he could never resist giving my mom what she wanted.” The note of sadness in Annwvyns tone caught Veriks attention as he listened to the other speak of his parents.

“Did something happen to your mother?” Annwvyn flinched at the question. His mother had died so many years ago, but the wound still felt as fresh as the first day.

“She died when I was eight. The doctors weren't able to figure out exactly what was wrong with her, and we didn’t have the money. It was like someone was draining her away, taking away her colour, her energy, her personality, and her memories.” Veriks hold around him tightened as he paused. “My dad took her passing really hard. My mom used to tell me they were soulmates, meant to be together from the beginning of time. Soulmates might not be real, but I know she was it for my dad, her death nearly destroyed him. Made him a little over protective of me, and vice versa, he’s all I have left.” Annwvyn stopped, feeling guilty about bringing the mood so low. He hadn’t meant to gush on and on, but he couldn’t seem to help himself.

“My father died to protect my mother at the end of the border war. He managed a plea deal with the court to spare my mother, sisters and I from exile, in exchange he was killed. The court made an example of him, a statement that the hunt would no longer be tolerated. He was a strong shifter, an even stronger leader. My mother spoke highly of him often, but losing her mate took its toll on her and one day my elder sister called to tell me she had passed on. Losing the two of them, it wasn’t easy. I acted out a lot, had a few run ins with the council. If it weren’t for shifter’s being allowed to sentence their own, I’d have probably been executed by the council years ago.” Annwvyn watched the mixture of emotions filter across the shifters face as he talked. He was sad to hear the pain in his voice, but it felt nice to know that the other understood –in a way – what it was like. He didn’t offer a sorry or look at him with pity.

Annwvyn held on tighter to the other as they shared their pain. “I’ve always struggled with having too much anxious energy, after my mom died it escalated into panic attacks. I think in a lot of ways it helped pull my dad out of his depression as he feared losing me to. We saw a bunch of doctors, they said I had some panic disorder and gave me all sorts of meds to try and calm it. The meds would all work for a little bit, then the attacks would start again. It’s mostly under control now, still don’t handle stress well.” He could recall how much school he had missed in junior high, and high school before they figured out how to best control his mood. He was still supposed to take the medication, but he didn’t need it as much as he did.

“Is that what happened in the woods?” He looked up at Verik, remembering how he’d freaked out as the other had tried to save him from the guards. He’d gotten them caught, and now Verik was mostly going to die because his body reacted to stress by trying to kill him.

“Yeah,” He paused, guilty that this situation was his fault. He didn’t want to be the reason Verik was killed. “I guess it was all so strange, so much to take in. And it got us trapped in some cell, with you on trial.” _I won’t let them kill you_ , he added to himself.

The two spent the next few days talking about anything and everything. Annwvyn told Verik about his childhood; all the mischief he, and his best friend got into around town, about the time he broke his arm after his friend tried to convince him to join the lacrosse team at their school – they’d both made the team, but Annwvyn spent most of his time benched. In turn Verik told him about growing up with his two sisters, about his first shift and the first time his parents had taught him to hunt. Annwvyn loved the way his eyes lit up as he talked about the games of hide and seek that he and his sisters would play, and about the pranks that they’d play on each other.

Verik would hold onto Annwvyn as he slept, keeping him from waking up frozen. Some mornings they wouldn’t move till the guards dropped off what could barely pass as food. The cell seemed to be getting colder as they waited for their summons. ‘ _why couldn’t it be July instead of October?’_ He wondered as they picked at the rock-solid bread. Though he didn’t mind so much, it meant that he had an excuse to cling to the shifter.

His attachment to the other startled him. He’d barely known the other a week and already he knew it would kill him to go home. _‘we’d only been dating a month when your mother proposed to me. I was scared, we hadn’t been together very long; but your mother wasn’t going to let time stand between her and what she wanted. You’re like her, you feel so strongly so fast. When you fall in love I have no doubt it’ll take you off guard.’_ It was what his father had told him when he’d gotten his first girlfriend – or rather when she dumped him. He could hear his dad’s voice in his head as he looked across the room at the male that was now pacing the front of the cell.

_Do I love Verik?_ He asked himself, watching he shifter run a hand through his black hair. Stray strands continued to stand after he removed his hand, it made him look younger, more puppy-ish. When he turned to look back at Annwvyn, his hazel eyes piercing through him, he felt himself smile, warmth spreading through his chest. Did he love the shifter? He wasn’t sure, but he knew given the chance he would. As if sensing his thoughts the other gave up his pacing, moving to sit with Annwvyn, pulling the younger into his arms.

Annwvyn was playing with the other hands as he enjoyed the warmth of being held, when he noticed black swirling ink marring the shifters tanned skin. He turned over the arm, shifting to take a closer look at the name written at the top of his forearm.

**_Annwvyn C._ **

His mouth fell open as he recognised his own name, in his own writing. His fingers ran over the lettering a moment before his eyes flew up to Veriks. The other was watching him, the same fond expression as when he’d learnt his name. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to figure out what to say, what to ask. Words didn’t seem to cover what he was thinking, what he wanted to ask; he didn’t get a chance to as the doors to their cell slammed open. The sound vibrated the air around them, pulling him from his thoughts and causing his heart to drop to his stomach.

It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> I'd love to know what you think! Your reactions mean the world to me.
> 
> See you next week!


	5. The Trail

_ “Vyn Nowak to the office please, Vyn Nowak to the office, please.” The nasally voice of the secretary broke over the static P.A. system. The sound pulled his attention violently from the novel in front of him. His gaze shot over to his English teacher – a tall lanky woman with brown hair so curly it bounced with each breath – her chocolate gaze was already on his. She nodded, telling him to leave his stuff, before moving her attention back down to the papers in front of her.  _

_ His heart raced as he made his way down the blue and white laminate hall. He wasn’t in any clubs, had no tormentors, or get into any trouble, he wasn’t a stellar student, nor was he failing. That left the only options being something outside school had happened. Was it his father? Did a shooter walk into the station and kill everyone? Was he on a car chase and get in an accident? Had he fallen on the ice outside someone’s house and bashed his head open on the cement? Was he attacked by some wild dog that someone didn’t tie up? The image of his dad lying bleeding on some sidewalk or hooked up to various hospital machines was wiped away the instant he saw his father sitting in the schools fish bowl office. _

_ He looked ragged, so beyond tired, as if he had been wrestling a beast and survived only to realise that the beast he’d killed had a family that would never see their loved one again. His breath hitched in his throat, legs refusing to move closer, gut clenching. _

_ No, the thought wrenched out of him in a whine. She was fine yesterday; she was doing better; she would get better; she – a bubble of panic cut off the thought as his dad turned around looking to him. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen from crying; turning around he bolted. If he didn’t walk into that office, if he made it to the hospital, then she’d be fine. _

_ She’d be fine, the statement ran on repeated. An uninterrupted stream till he couldn’t make out the individual words. She couldn’t die. _

_ **** _

The hallways were all the same long, narrow, walkways that seemed to have grown naturally straight out of stone. But the cells in each hallway seemed to vary. The first hallway they walked down had cells similar to their own, with iron bars blocking the exit, but different from the rest that they passed. The other cells were guarded by a sort of translucent mist that flowed in strange swirled designs as if tracking their movements and the movements of their prisoner. Annwvyn wondered if the type of cell related to the type of prisoner; his tongue itched to ask but the heavy silence of the armed escort had him holding his tongue.

Most of the cells they passed where empty stone pockets, the few inmates the past looked up from their corners to watch their walk of death. Some of the prisoners eyes light up with recognition as they caught Veriks eye; these inmates would rise a fist to their chest and nod. The action spiked Annwvyn curiosity, what did it mean? Was Verik some sort of general? Or leader? Guilt struck him as he watched Verik accept another acknowledgment: Was he taking a leader away from a people that were already seeing the hard part of life?  _No_ , he reminded himself.  _I won't let him die._

The stone pathway broke into a wide space, full of warm light, and buzzing with people. The ground evened out into smooth deliberately designed mosaic, the ceiling curving far above their heads, twinkling with what appeared to Annwvyn as an evening sky. An assortment of venders littered the outer rim of the room, each selling a different and strange product. Some looked like they might be food or drinks though their colour and sparkle were nothing like the food he had eaten at home. Others sold vials with strange semi-liquids that moved with lives of their own, and odd tools that ranged from palm sized to the length of an adult femur. The people themselves were odd mixtures of rainbow complexations and otherworldly features Annwvyn couldn't stop himself of gawking. One woman with a bluish tinge to her skin, and sharp gills on her chin, slit her cat shaped eyes at him when she caught him staring. He wanted to apologize but was jostled by one of the guards. Before he felt he truly could take it all in they existed into another stone hallway.

This hallway was shorter than the last with them stopping in a caged area just outside what Annwvyn assumed was the court room. Annwvyn had been to a few court hearings with his dad growing up. The room at the local town hall was small with an array of benches for the onlookers behind a long but short wooden wall. Beyond the wooden divider was two desks with plastic chairs pulled up to them to seat the defence and plaintiff, all facing a large raised platform with a small table type bench next to a wooden podium. They never dealt with more than small civil disputes that the meetings but sometimes his dad would have to stand up and read a report or explain what he had witnessed. The judge, a man from the next city over would sit bored at his bench and only half listen before slapping down a half-cocked verdict – as his dad liked to call it – and then call it a day. There was a time when he wanted to be a judge, just so that the town would have one that truly cared about them, but it was as fleeting as the phase where he wanted to be a deputy and work with his dad. The memory made him smile a moment, they would have never worked well together, he was much happier as a botanist.

The buzz of the front gate unlocking pulled him from his mind, nervousness spiking up in place of the pleasant memory.  _God, how am I supposed to do this? I know nothing about their legal system, or even the full extent of our charges. How am I supposed to help save Veriks life if I don't know anything about what lies on the other side of that door?_ A calloused hand grabbed onto his, the fingers rubbing soft circles on the underside of his wrist. The sensation pulled him from his tumbling thoughts. He turned to Verik, seeing the others hazel green eyes bore into his own. The panic slowly subsided as he latched onto Verik. It would be alright; the unknown was still terrifying but as he enjoyed Veriks hand on his he felt as if he could handle it.

The courtroom was a lot bigger then the small room of his towns legal building. This room was bigger than his university football field, with viewer stands that reached on forever behind them as they exited the tunnel. Though the place was beyond huge the set up was largely the same as what he was used to. There were four judges instead of one, but they sat at the far end opposite to the on lookers, and the onlookers were separated by a small wall. Though instead of two tables for the opposing parties, there was just one podium in the centre. The guards lead the two males into the centre podium, before retreating back to the metal gate.

The centre most judge, was an elfish looking individual. He had long downward pointed ears that stuck out from underneath a thick wave of unruly dark green hair. His eyes were a piercing gold colour as he watched them in settling onto their stand. When he cleared his voice the buzzing conversation in the room died, the silence left in its wake served to excite his anxiety once more. There were many things that Annwvyn was expecting to happen when the head judge spoke. A death sentence, an accusation, an array of questions, a pardon, and demand, to name a few. But what he wasn't expect was the strange liquid sound composed of clicks, guttural groans, and music notes. He should have expected, he thought now. He was in a strange land, it only made sense these people had their own language. But how was he supposed to help save their lives if he couldn't even understand what they were asking him.

He tried piecing together what was said by watching his companions reactions, his hand jesters. But the process left more gaps than hit filled in, making the whole thing just more frustrating. At least he could tell they weren't just going to kill them on the spot.  _That's a win, right?_ Annwvyn asked himself as he leaned against Verik.

The trail went on longer than he had originally thought it would. They'd been standing for hours, his feet were killing him, and by the tone of Veriks voice things were no longer going as well as they had started. With an angry growl Verik grabbed his wrist, exposing his mark to the court, a couple of confused grunts and accusatory clicks later had Verik exposing the name Annwvyn had spotted before the guards had arrived. He felt the questions about the marks rising to his tongue once more but refused to let himself be distracted.

One of the judges, a female who hadn't spoken much in the last few hours, exited the bench walking toward them. She moved as if she were gliding on ice toward them, when she reached out for his wrist he moved to pull it away. She was strange, and the aura she gave off made his stomach clench with unease. She snapped at him, sharp teeth clashing as she spoke to him. Verik guided his wrist into her hand, despite his attempts to pull away. He wasn't sure why he didn't want this person looking at his mark. Perhaps it was that he'd hidden it for so long, or maybe it was just how on edge she had him feeling. He knew he had to let her examine it, Verik had to have a reason for showing them off – maybe he knew where it came from, and that origin could save them both. It couldn't be coincidence that they'd have one another names imprinted on the other, could it?

The inky lettering moved and wisped around her fingertips as she brushed over the words. Her voice sounded surprised as she reported her thoughts to the courtroom. Her eyes rose to meet his own, ice blue eyes boring into brown as she asked him a question. "What is your name halfling?" It was the first time he'd understood the words someone had said since the trail had started, but the excitement of understanding was dampened as he took in her words – halfling?

"Annwvyn Novak," He answered. Her face betrayed nothing as she moved back to her spot with other judges. The judges whispered to one another for a moment before the head judge stood up and announced his verdict. He used the same liquid sounding language as before, which frustrated Annwvyn. Couldn't they at least translate the sentence, so he knew if they were dying or not? He really didn't want to die.

Haven given their statement the judges stood and began to exit. As the last one to leave the female who'd spoken to him paused and turned toward them. "Annwvyn Novak you have one week to find proof of your fae heritage and get a noble family to sign your blood claim, failure to provide the documents of lineage will result in immediate termination of both you and your mate. Good Luck." The smile on her face seemed to suggest that he would fail.  _Screw you lady, I'll get your whatever it is._ Annwvyn thought smiling back as he and Verik were escorted back to the bustling centre they'd passed through earlier.

“You wanna explain to me what happened in there?” Annwvyn asked once they were safely seated in a corner booth of a small empty diner.

“They wanted to kill us, mainly discussing what would be more appropriate based on the events leading up to and surrounding the crime. I was able to convince them you weren’t human, they won’t kill one of their own.”

“And you were able to convince them because of this?” He has laying his wrist on the table, mark facing upwards. “What is it?” Verik paused, mind working behind his hazel eyes. He knew humans didn’t have soul brands; it made sense for this one who assumed he was human to not know, but how could he not feel it’s truth?

“A soul brand,” He answered slowly, watching the others expression for signs of understanding, of acknowledgement. Confusion twisted Annwvyn features as he tried to pull apart the words. Veriks tone made him feel as though he should inherently know what a soul brand is.

_ Brand  _ a mark made by burning with a hot iron to designate ownership,  _soul_ the essential part, a persons total self, actuating cause of an individual life. Annwvyn pulled the words apart, trying to fit the definitions together in a way that made sense. A soul burning ownership on the another… it was the best his mind could compute, but it didn’t feel right. There was something more something he was missing. The image of Veriks soft fond look when he learned his name broke through his musing, followed by his own words coming back to him,  _I could love him._

“So like soul mate?” He asked finally meeting Veriks waiting gaze. He didn’t want to jump to a wrong conclusion even if he gut was telling him he’d gotten it right. Verik nodded hesitantly, opening his mouth to speak but was cut off by another question tumbling out of Annwvyns mouth. “So, having one is like a magic creature thing? Which means my mother wasn’t just making up stories, she was actually from here. And that woman, the judge lady, she wants to know who my mothers family was, right? And if we can prove it they won’t kill me because that makes me one of them? What about you, will they still try to kill you? Will being one of them give me power to like say something, to stop them?” A hand pressed to his mouth stopped the slew of questions and halted the anxiety he could now feel was building with it. Veriks hand fell from his mouth, caressing his jaw before resting on the side of his neck. Annwvyn watched the other’s eyes as the gold flecks shifted and settled into a greener hue, tracking the soft smile that pulled at the shifter features. It calmed him, staving off the growing panic.

“Only the fae have the mark. Your mother is our best candidate, so anything you can remember about her will help us narrow down and find her family. It they accept your claim to their family the court will acknowledge you as one of the high fae. As a halfling you won’t have a voice in court, but it should save our lives. To kill me, would kill you. Your existence will save me – unless you wish to renounce our connection.” The last was added as an afterthought, Veriks gaze dropping as he retracted his hand. The pain in the statement ripped through Annwvyn, the younger male threw himself across their booth, latching onto the shifter. He wouldn’t do that, he would leave his soul mate, his soul brand, to die. Veriks arms snaked around him as he held onto the shifter.  _I can protect him, I won’t let him die._

“What do I need to remember?” He asked, pulling away enough to look into Veriks eyes. Hoping he could see the promise he’d made, and his determination to keep it.

“You said she told you a story about your name, what did she say?” Hours passed with Verik firing question after question at him till his brain felt like jelly. He’d been eight when she died, and five when she’d gotten sick; all of his memories were fussy remnants of a child, putting them together was like building a 3D Escher puzzle with only half the pieces. To say they were closer to finding out who his relatives are, would be a gross lie. 

“The bedtime story confirms that your mother is definitely the magical of your parents, her sickness could explain why you might not remember any powers. If she had given away her essence – her magic – than it would explain how you said she faded.”

“Given away? How, why would she do that? She would have known it would have killed her, right?” Verik nodded.

“Most human halflings are still born, the fae side needs a spark to survive or it kills its host. She might have given hers to you, to save you.” Annwvyns world tilted, she gave it to him? He killed his mother? Veriks voice faded behind the rushing sound of his blood, pain blurred his vision. He’d always felt it was his fault, he’d stolen her life. He killed her, he killed his own mother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Wow okay so five weeks, not going as bad as I thought. Hopefully court wasn't too boring or glossed over, I didn't really wanna go into the details since I'm trying to maintain things from Annwvyns perspective (after all he understands things as we would.) but let me know if it was too vague or if there's some other errors pulling away from the story. 
> 
> Any thoughts on anything is greatly appreciated, and really makes my day. So let me hear your thoughts!
> 
> See you all again next week!


	6. Flora Affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, I hope you don't mind. I'll try adding extra to next weeks to make up for it ^_^

_“Wow you have so many plants,” Her voice held a note of surprise. He took a quick glance around his modest room. Most of the flora she mentioned were school projects – extra credit items he didn’t have space for in the student greenhouse; others were plants from home– ferns he’d planted with his mother and had been tending to his whole life._

_“I suppose,” He mused. There was more greenery than there were places to sit or study at. Perhaps he should have insisted on helping her study at the library. She had just seemed so insistent at doing it at his place, especially after she learned his roommate worked late at a Chinese restaurant downtown._

_“I see why you’re passing Harrison’s class now. I so don’t have a green thumb, I could totally kill a fake flower.” She paused turning from the ceropegia woodii by his bed. “Perhaps you could teach me,” Something about the way her eyelashes fluttered made him uncomfortable._

_“It’s not really required for Harrison’s class,” he replied fiddling with the leather band on his wrist. “You’re just taking the class as a G.L.A.R.E, right? We should stick to that.” He looked around again, hoping for a reprieve from her icy blue stare._

_“You’re right, we already have a lot to cover.” Let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, some of his tension seeping out with it. “If we don’t get started we could be here all night.” His gaze shot up to her as she climbed onto his bed, making herself comfortable._

_Normally he would have been flattered to have a girl hitting on him. Especially someone as pretty and popular as the one currently starring at him in what she assumed was a seductive way, but something about this female put him on edge. Maybe she reminded him of his high school girlfriend or maybe it was the way none of her expressions broke the ice of her eyes. Either way he found himself backing away from her, asking her to leave a hand resting on his desk bonsai – the rough texture of its bark grounding him as he watched her pack her things and storm out. He never spoke to her again after that, sending him a steely glare every day she entered class. But he was too preoccupied to deal with her, his favourite bonsai died, and he couldn’t figure out what he’d done wrong._

****

Annwvyn woke up a couple hours later, disoriented and adorable. Verik fought down a smile, as he placed his book on the nightstand, ready to answer the questions that would no doubt stumble out of the confused males mouth.

He watched as Annwvyns thick eyelashes fluttered, chestnut brown eyes jutting around as he took in the room around them. It was small, and modest. He had never been one to have many thing – possessions could be taken, he didn’t need anything could lose. But now as he looked around the room, seeing how it must look through his mates eyes he felt embarrassed. It was shabby and empty, and in a way, it reflected how he felt about himself. Something he knew Annwvyn would notice, he’d see how insignificant he was, and he’d want better. He shoved the thought away as Annwvyns eyes finally landed on him.

“Where are we? What happened?” The shifter smiled, trying to quell his mates anxiety the only way he knew how: holding onto him.

“Home, we’re at my home. You fainted in the restaurant, I didn’t know what to do…” He trailed off, he should have seen his distress, he should have done something to help, he should have prevented the attack, he should have… have… Annwvyns hand on his face pulled him from the thoughts trying to form.

“So, this is your room?” He paused looking around again. “It’s cute,” The statement sounded so sincere to Veriks ears, but as he looked around couldn’t find anything that might make the statement true. He appreciated the effort. “Any ideas of what to do now?”

He’d been thinking about that question all night. Annwvyn hadn’t been able to remember much about his mother at the diner, said she had died when he was too young. He didn’t seem to have anything that made him different – more than human. Not that he had noticed, anyway. Verik had spent most of the night wandering his families libraries pulling every book he thought might contain something that they could use to track down his mates heritage. He looked over at the book he’d discarded on the night stand; it was a break down of all the major and minor fae families and their classifying features, so far it was unhelpful.

“How about breakfast?” The voice came from the doorway startling both of the males. He slipped into the room, a small smile on her face as she took in her brother and the pale raven he was holding onto. As if in response to her question the youngers stomach rumbled, causing his cheeks to redden in embarrassment.

“Breakfast sounds good.” She watched the fondness on her brothers face as he watched his little mate. They were adorable she decided as she walked out of the room. Verik knew the way to the kitchen, she didn’t need to play babysitter – she’d talk to him later.

Verik waited till he could no longer hear the sounds of his sisters footsteps before letting go of Annwvyn. “Come on, I’ll show you around on our way.” He gave the younger a smile hoping it didn’t betray the worry he felt. The other needed him to be strong, and if he could do nothing else he would do this.

Annwvyn eagerly nodded, latching his hand onto the shifters and slipping from the bed. He was certain that mattress was magic, it was just too comfortable. “Lead the way,” He replied, returning the smile.

The place wasn’t so big if you considered that all the shifters in the Zaikai clan lived there. Each had rooms like Veriks, economy in size, though most were decorated with pictures, plants, crafts, or other items with sentimental value. But the hallway they took on their way to the kitchen held, not the bedrooms, but the common rooms: The Training Studio, The Library, and The Conservatory. It was the last that most excited the botanist. As they passed he could smell an assortment of fragrances he’d never smelt before and could see flowers he had no name for through the glass door. If not for the grumble in his stomach and the pull of Verik hand he would have paused, entered, explored.

Breakfast was quiet and tense, a few other shifters were seated at the various counters and tables eating the remains of their food. Even fewer acknowledged them as they entered. Veriks sister, who Annwvyn had yet to learn the name of, sat at an empty table. She stood when they entered and ushered them over to sit at the plates she already had on the table. Though she didn’t speak again after they were seated, just sliding the duo intense stares as she watched them eat. It made Annwvyn feel like she had stripped him naked and was reading a list of every embarrassing or inadequate thing had done and was deciding in what new way she was going to humiliate him.

“Verik may I speak with you?” She asked once their plates where clean. “Alone.” She added, steel gaze piercing into Annwvyn till he felt it slide right through him.

“I wanted to check out that garden room we passed earlier, you guys talk.” He said shyly slipping from his chair, trying to sneak out as unnoticed as possible. He wasn’t usually self-centred, he knew the world didn’t revolve around him and that they probably had other things on their plates than him and his heritage but as he wondered into the greenhouse he felt as though what she needed to talk to Verik about was him, and that it wasn’t going to be good.

She waited for the small male to leave, Veriks eyes trailing after him as he went in search of the garden they'd passed earlier. "Look I know you've had a hard time with mothers death, but you're supposed to be our next leader, Verik. You can't be so impulsive, you could be killed because of that _dílleachta_. It doesn't matter how endearing you find him; your responsibilities' have to come first." The disappointed tone in her voice tore at Verik.

"I know. I shouldn't have lost my temper at Asu, but I couldn't just leave him. He's my _caidreamh_ , would have been able to leave Ashmund had you known they'd have killed him?" He knew the blow was low, that it had been less than a year since his sister had found her soul-bound. Their connection just too fresh for either to imagine the searing loss of watching the other die, but he needed to make his point.

"You're not bonded yet brother, don't think he'd have done the same for you. He comes from the human world, he has been numbed by their world."

"I don't know if you're right about that. I don't think he has been, I just don't think he's been taught to listen the way we have. If you just gave him a chance –"

"No," Her hazel eyes glowed at him with the barely constrained power of her anger. "I will give you till the end of these three days with him. You will help him clear his name and send him home or die with him on the executioners blade, either way your involvement will end in three day. Do you understand?" Her tone left no room for argument, he knew at the end of the whole trial Annwvyn would have to choose between staying here in this strange land or going back to his father. His mind had told him that he would choose to go back home, his father needed him. Annwvyn had told him how worried he was, how his father must already be going out of his mind wondering what happened to his son.

"I understand," He replied down casting his eyes. He would be foolish and selfish to think Annwvyn would stay with him after they were cleared, so if three days was all he was gonna get with his little mate he'd make it worth it. Starting now, he thought as he pushed back from the table.

"Three days Verik," His sisters voice followed him out of the eating area and echoed in his mind as he went in search of the pale raven.

Verik found him in the garden alone. He watched his mate as he gently brushed the leaves and tested the soil of their various plants. The raven looked like he belonged there among the plants, whispering to the vegetation in soft encouraging tones. The last day or so had been hell on the young male, Verik knew he’d been overwhelmed. He’d been doing a good job at powering through his emotions, he felt proud at how brave and strong his mate was. Right now, you could hardly tell that he’d only just learned of the existence of other beings, or that he wasn’t human, nor could you tell that he was fighting the fae’s legal system for hi – their lives. No, looking at him as he let water fall from the plastic can in his hands onto a particularly wilted looking plant you’d think he was a vision of peaceful bliss.

The shifter hesitated to approach, afraid his presence would break the picture in front of him. The plants seemed happier than he’d ever remembered. Even when his mother was alive and would spend hours each day planting and caring for the little growths. Their colours weren’t as brilliant, their stalks weren’t as straight, even the spread of the flowers seemed wider as Annwvyn walked by them. Each stalk seemed to bend toward Annwvyn – _Wait…_

Verik squinted, watching as one of the vines reached out for him, winding its way into Annwvyns short hair, and around his pale wrists. The other didn’t seem to notice them as he tended to another plant. It leaves unfolded at his touch, stalk straightening as he whispered to it.

That was his unusual gift, he held sway of the earth and its growing things – and Earth Fae, or some sort of wood sprite. This was the answer they’d been needing, the thing that would help them narrow down their search, get into touch with family. A smile broke out on his face as he approached his mate, pulling him away from another plant and nuzzling into his neck.

Startled Annwvyn pulled away just enough to turn around in the shifters arms. Verik had been sombre, reserved all through breakfast, worried and tense when his sister had said she wanted to speak. Perhaps their meeting had gone well? He turned around in the shifters arms, looking up into the hazel eyes that seemed to hold another new colour every time he looked at them.

“What?” he asked enjoying the hopeful happiness that vibrated out of him.

Veriks thumb rubbed along his jaw as he let loose a brilliant smile that dazed Annwvyn “The plants love you,” He murmured, had that illegal smile not already dazed him the statement would have. His thoughts were jumbled, before he could get them in order to ask what he was talking about Veriks lips were on his.

It was unlike any kiss he’d had before; slow and gentle and so full of Veriks happiness. It pulled Annwvyn in, and he found he wanted to get lost in this – in the happiness and pleasure of Veriks presence.

Annwvyn had no idea how long they were locked together but it felt like mere minutes before the arrival of the gardener interrupted them, his soft snicker popping their bubble and driving them back to reality.

“The plants love me?” He questioned once he regained control of his air and thoughts. Verik gave him a small nod, moving him close to the hanging vine, but just out of its reach. The plant reached as it had before, shifting and lifting as it tried to grab onto Annwvyn, his eyes widened as he tracked the movement.

“They love you,” Verik repeated letting the raven play with the newly discovered magnetism, “it’s the clue we’ve been looking for. Your relatives are from an earth branch, we just need to find which one.”

Annwvyn could tell by the way the shifters eyes glowed that he was happy to have finally discovered something useful. But something else was hidden in those hazel depths, something Veriks joy was attempting to cover. Annwvyn wanted to ask, but as he turned to look at the shifter he couldn't bring himself to do anything that might damage the fragile joy he saw looking back at him, so instead he smiled as bright as he could.

"Let’s get started,"

They spent the rest of the afternoon through to the next morning in the Zaikai library going through book after book, looking for lists of active families that Annwvyn could possibly belong to; a task that was turning out to be much harder than the duo had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little different than the others, this ones from more from Veriks side so we get to see how he feels about the situation, and about Annwvyn. Hopefully that didn't make it too disorienting, and that you enjoyed learning about our shifter as much as enjoyed exploring his mind. 
> 
> As always I'd love to hear what you think. Anything you think could make it better, or anything that confused you. Or if you just have an feeling, or reaction that works to. Hearing from you guys, knowing you are reading and enjoying means the world to me.
> 
> See you next week my lovelies!


	7. Consequences of Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter is coming out a few days late. I've been super swamped with life, and although I've been trying to write this chapter in my portable notebook the ideas haven't been flowing. 
> 
> I did find adding to the previous chapter, making it line up easier for flow into this one helped a little bit, so encase you've been reading as this goes up and not a new reader I suggest going back to the previous chapter just so you don't get lost on any of the details.
> 
> Without further ado Chapter Seven!

_The door slammed startling him, his book dropping to the floor as he heard a familiar voice calling from downstairs. Rushing from his room he slid into the foyer to see his dad slouched and slurring under the arm of the night deputy._

_“Hey Kiddo, mind giving me a hand getting your old man upstairs?” There was a pity in the deputies eyes that he hated. Sure, his mom had just died, and sure, this wasn’t the first time someone had peeled his dad off a bar stool, delivering the grieving widower home since he was too drunk to support his own weight, but that didn’t mean he wanted anyone’s pity. He didn’t need it._

_“Sure,” He mumbled, slipping under his dads other arm. He nearly gaged at the smell of alcohol and smoke wafting from his father, focusing instead on the task of getting him into the upstairs bedroom._

_His dad had moved into the quest room since his mom had passed. The room still full of her hospice care – the piles of sheets, the endless lines of pill bottles, and various buckets. He had tried to go in there himself to clean it out, but all he could see was his mothers grey skeleton, eyes glazed and unfocused as if her corpse were still in the bed. He didn’t blame his dad for changing rooms._

_“Thanks for bringing him home,” He said to the deputy as he ushered him out of the door. No doubt it wouldn’t be the last time, but he still hopped his dad would listen to him and go see the counsellor his work employed for grief victims. He couldn’t watch his dad suffer forever._

_****_

Verik watched Annwvyn from across the library table. He noticed slight changes in the younger appearance; his dark short hair had darkened, the strands seeming denser; his ears seemed slimmer, longer and the tips starting to sharpen; his normally chestnut brown eyes taking on a wooden look. The magic of being here was interacting with his spark, making him look more like the fae he descended from. His appearance wasn't the only thing changing about him. The longer they spent in the library going over book after book without getting any closer to narrowing down which family he may be a part of, the more his spirit was slowly crumbed, and it was killing Verik to watch.

There were several different branches of the earth and wood sprites multiple of which held magnetic sway over plants. Even more of the families that seemed to be possible had died off or disappeared during the war. Finding the right one was a harder task than Verik ever thought it would be; and sitting there watching his mate fall deeper into despair wasn't helping them either.

“Come with me,” Verik said suddenly, the deep resonance of his voice startling Annwvyn as it broke his concentration. He tilted his head confused at the shifter, they hadn’t spoken much since they entered the library and Annwvyn had found his mind wandering more than once to their moment in the garden. It seemed so surreal with Veriks focus directed to the book in front of him, eyes downcast, two feet of space between them at all times; but now, with his hazel eyes focused on him, hand reaching out to pull him from his seat, he felt the same buzz tingle through him again and was helpless to resist its pull.

 _Was this the soul bound_? He wondered at the energy sparking between their hands. "Where are we going?" Gold and brown swirled playfully in Veriks eyes as he pulled them out of the library.

Wherever Verik was taking him wasn’t close. It seemed like hours of travelling before the air shimmered and parted revealing an impressive metropolis that looked as though it had grown straight from the earth itself.

“Welcome to Alfheim, Realm of the Elves.” Verik stated gesturing to the stone city around them. Annwvyn was in awe, trying to take in everything around them. “Out Final destination is just outside the city.”

“And what is this final destination?” Annwvyn had been trying to pry that answer from the shifters locked lips since they left the library; though however much he hoped his suspense would be lifted the gleam in Veriks eyes told him his hope was for naught. Impatiently he followed the shifter threw the city and out into the backwoods.  _Just outside the city_ turned out to be farther than he’d anticipated as he trailed after his mate, till finally they stopped at the edge of a lake.

The water was grey and dingy, giving off a fowl stench that burned Annwvyns nose. In the centre was a green landmass, it rose several feet from the water, a pathway winding up the side to a stone enclosure a top it.

“That’s our destination.” He asked with disbelief. Verik nodded an amused smirk letting him know the other was enjoying his reaction. “And how do we get there? I don’t exactly want to swim through the steaming grey swamp water.” He cringed at the thought.

“We aren’t swimming, we are going to ask.”

“Ask who?” Annwvyn was feeling so beyond confused. They were alone in the middle on nowhere, who was he planning to ask. And what was he gonna ask them? To carry them across?

Veriks response was a nod toward the water as it began to ripple and fall away. A strange frog-like creature surfaced from the water; it had webbed wing like arms and a tail that swished behind it as if waiting for a reason to strike out and kill. When it opened its mouth, it didn’t crock but spoke. The language reminded Annwvyn of the trail and the musical tongue that had been spoken, but this creature spoke in a far more guttural tone. Its gargled sound a stark contrast with Veriks light and airy sounding reply.

The conversation existed of nothing but a few sentences before the creature disappeared into the metallic liquid. Following its departure stone stepping stones rose from the water, they were covered in a vegetation that Annwvyn would have called algae if not for its bronze colouring, and slim that matched the lake. Hesitantly he followed the shifter across the pathway, watching as it disappeared behind him.

Annwvyn didn’t know what he was expecting when they entered the small circular structure, but a glowing crystal staircase was not it. Nor was he expecting the spectacular botanical garden that unfolded from the base of the spiralling staircase.

The garden laid behind two large opal doors, each adorned with the green visage of a grandfatherly figure. Its beard and hair seemed to be made of leaves, vines and scattered with coniferous seeds. There was something familiar about the face that caught his attention as they passed, but before he could place the sense of recognition he was lost in the splendour of the gardens the doors unveiled.

An endless assortment of ferns, flora, and topiary were laid out in ways that best complemented their size and colour. Cobble stone and mulch walkways separated the different sections of pants, each with their own stone bench for a tired wander to sit and enjoy the arrangement in such a way that its complete mood was visible. Tiny plaques lined the enclosures, each defining the various vegetation and their spiritual meaning as well as notes for care and favourite weather conditions. What surprised Annwvyn most about the space was the openness of the room. Logically he knew they must be underneath the lake, but the ceiling and walls looked like the glass of a greenhouse separating them from the endless expanse of a mountain valley. Annwvyn had dreamed of a place like this, owning one where he could amass every known and yet to be charted plant life so that he could spend the rest of his days caring for and enjoying their splendour.

“What is this place?” The awe in Annwvyn voice was exactly as Verik had imagined it, the happiness in his face as he took in the garden was worth the hours of listening to him ask over, and over, and over again ‘where are we going?’

“It’s the  _Gardd Addoli,_ a place built in tribute to the Elves father the Green Man. Its run by the original family of Earth Fae, it’s a very sacred place to them. Do you like it?”

Annwvyn looked around him, tongue feeling heavy as he tried to think of a way to describe what he thought of the place. “Like it, Verik I –”

“Eirian?” A voice called out to them, voice full broken hope and elation. Annwvyn was pulled around startled as the stranger yanked on his shoulders. “Oh, dear Eirian… oh my I’m sorry I thought you were…” The stranger looked to be around the same age as Annwvyns dad but was much taller with an aura around him that spoke to an ageless existence. His expression had fallen into despair as he realized the young man in front of him wasn’t who he’d thought it was. He recognised the expression from his own experience; when his mother had died he’d felt like he saw her everywhere, each time she turned out not to be her it was like she had died all over again.

“It’s alright,” Annwvyn placed a hand on the grieving man’s shoulder in comfort.

“You just look so much like my son,”

“My father used to say the same thing about my mother when she passed. Sometimes when he was too tired or drunk he’d mistake me for her. I think we just crave their presence so much that sometimes we project their image onto others who hold similarities.”

“I think you might be right, your so wise for one so young. Who is your family?”

“Umm…” Annwvyn passed looking to Verik. “I don’t actually know.” Surprise showed in the elders face. Annwvyn wasn’t sure if it was that he felt sorry for the man who was torn over the death of a child or if it was something else, but he felt compelled to explain himself to the gentleman. “I’m not actually from here, though we’ve been trying to figure out who my ancestors are. The council found us, I caused some disturbance when I crossed over the borderlands, and now they are gonna kill us if we don’t figure it out. But we’ve hit a wall in our studies, Verik brought us here. He knows how much I love plants, he’s actually the one that stopped the council from killing me on the spot and figured out that I come from some sort of earth family. He’s really…” The word vomit was taking over his tongue, he could feel it bubbling even as he held his teeth clamped shut.

The old man smiled knowingly at him. "Why don't you two join me for dinner this evening, we can talk more about this heritage you're looking for. Perhaps I'll be able to help, my records should be more up to date than your shifters library. And should you need to test any theories, I shall be able to help."

Annwvyn turned to Verik, the shifter could see how much he'd love to take the man up on his offer. He'd always been uneasy around Elves, he knew the man talking with them was the head of the original family and owner of the gardens. The access to his resources and knowledge would help their search more than any book in their library would, he couldn't say no. "I'll just have to call my sister, make sure she doesn't expect us till later." The ravens eyes lit up as he smiled up at him.

At the far most rear of the gardens was another doorway and stairs that lead further down underneath the lake. Annwvyn wondered if all of the Fae enjoyed living under ground, it seemed Veriks home was the only place he'd been so far that had been primarily above ground. Not that they miss the sky and sun with all these enchanted ceilings. He thought as he watched the sun setting in around them.

The hallway opened up to a large seating area that was mainly done up in red velvet and maroon wood. Splashes of green foliage kept the place from becoming too dark, and Annwvyn thought that the place was exactly the kind of living area that he would have expected the elder gentleman to have. He could envision him in some black robe, with a pipe sitting in one of the arm chairs, a leather-bound book resting in his lap; like some rich grandfather from one of his dads movies.

"The phone is in here, you're welcome to use it. The kitchen is right through here." It felt strange to Annwvyn to leave Verik at the sitting area and follow the old man. It almost felt wrong to leave the shifters side at all, even if he felt a kindred type familiarity with their host. So, he hesitated at the edge of the room, looking for some sign of what he should do. Verik noticed his mates indecision and gave him a reassuring smile, nodding for him to follow their host. Elves were known for their short tempers, if this one was as powerful as was said they didn't want to chance scorning his favour.

The next opening, they settled in was more of a dining room, the area filled with a long mahogany table with matching wooden chairs. Along the walls were photographs and other memorabilia such as trophy's and awards. Annwvyn inspected them, his eyes catching on a photo of the man and his family.

He was much younger in the photo, his grey hair jet black, his stone-grey eyes held more of an edge, even his skin seemed to hold more prominence than he did now. Next to him a pretty woman with chestnut brown hair and matching eyes smiled proudly a hand on either shoulder of the teens in front of her. The male teen was Annwvyns spitting image, the only difference laying in the square sharpness of the others jaw and the eyes, where his were brown the others were stone. But what really caught Annwvyns attention was the males twin, the female teen sat there smiling up at the camera with the same smile that had told him everything was going to be fine the last day he'd visited his mother in the hospital before she died.

"Ah, I see you've spotted a picture of my family. That was always a favourite of mine, we had gone camping as a family before my son graduated from the academy. Stellar at shaping magic, though his sister always had him schooled when it came to the plants." Annwvyn could barely focus on the man's light tone as he spoke of happy memories. It felt like his world was teetering on the edge of a sword.

"What happened to your family?" His tongue felt like lead as he asked a question he was certain the other would rather not answer. Asking was the only way he would be able to assure himself that the strange young woman that held certain features he was certain made her elfish, was not his mother.

He inhaled a deep breath. He knew the question would come eventually. Everyone asked at some point, but no matter how many times he told the story the memories still burned. "It was fault, I was foolish and power hungry. I over indulged in the magic we'd been given, I found uses for it that corrupted its original purpose. It didn't take long for the gods to become furious with me..."

_The skies darkened around them, the ground rumbling with the decent of the gods. He'd felt the warnings in the resistance his magic had been giving him, he'd seen them in the patterns that the magic weaves into his creatures. But he'd continued on his path anyway, he'd been arrogant. The humans worshiped them as minor gods, and he had the power to rival those who challenged them. He could imbue objects with his will, he could build armies of earth and stone, build fortress to bask in the tribute given to them._

_War and tyranny were not the purpose of the powers he had been given. His powers were to heal and provide. To shape the land and encourage its growth so that it may continue to thrive without the gods direct involvement. But he had ignored the warnings that he'd been given and continued to corrupt the magic he'd been blessed._

_Now as the gods split the earth and he heard the horrible howl of the Nukelavee. A creature of burning flesh, and fiery eyes, unstoppable and driven with the single purpose: hunt and destroy all sources of corruption.  His family was scattered about, his wife with their cousins in the city, his daughter on her exploration for a class and his son had joined the Fae in their war with the Cwn Annwn. There was no way for him to warm them, to hide them, to save them._

_He felt his wife go first, the sudden severing of their bond drove him to his knees. The pain ripped through his chest, he cried out in grief and agony. The skies open up than, a steaming acidic rain burning the ground around him, sizzling where it contacted his skin; but he could hardly feel the pain over what already coursed through him._

_The sound of the creatures powerful strides and howl as it caught onto his scent brought him back to the present. He was tempted to sit there, to take his punishment and be with his wife but the sudden pull of his senses as one of his children made a soul bond fought back. He had to survive, at least long enough to warn his children, to do anything that might save them from dying of his deeds._

_So, he ran, feet sliding in the mud as the earth seemed to grab onto him. He fought on, ignoring the pain of his burning skin. He needed to think, how does one stave off the Nukelavee? How does... water. Legend stated the Nukelavee couldn't cross water, if he could find a river or a lake he might buy himself enough time to warn his children; that is if the legend was true._

_Ahead of him the trees began to thin, the forest opening up to reveal a large body of liquid. It wasn't quite water, if the steaming grey colouring was anything to go by but with the sound of the Nukelavee steadily gaining ground on him he had to chance it. Even if he could make it to the small island rising from the centre he might be able to send out something that would alert the others of the impending doom._

"It worked, the Nukelavee stayed on the shores. It glared at me as it waited for me to leave the island, but I had no intention of moving unless it left. I sent out my warning, but I got no reply. The creature left the third day, I woke to the sensation of losing my son and the next morning I could no longer focus in on my daughter. It had got them all, but it never came back for me. Perhaps the Gods figured losing my family, living on without them, was punishment enough to call off their hound."

Annwvyn stared at the broken man who was reliving the worst moment of his life. He'd mentioned feeling the death of his wife and son but only losing track of his daughter. Perhaps he'd lost track of her because she's gotten stuck on the human side of the boarder after the fae closed the gates between worlds, maybe that saved her from that terrible creature and maybe years later she'd become his mother and died giving him her life.

"My mother died giving me her spark, the doctors had all said it was cancer, I just knew she was slowly fading away, Veriks the one that told me about the parents of halflings. She's the one that taught me about plants, how to care for them. I was studying to work with plants before all this happened. Verik said she probably got stuck on the wrong side of the barrier when the war ended." He hoped to pull the man out of his own flash back, and hopefully have him connect with his. If he could just remember something that they could use to confirm his theory: this man’s daughter and his mother were the same person.

 _Wallet!_ The exclamation broke through his puzzling as he remembered the old picture his father had given him the day he graduated. It was of his parents first date, he'd put the picture in his wallet and always left it there. The man would surely recognize his daughter and he'd be able to compare the teen on the mantle and the photo of his mother.

The picture was faded and worn a heavy crease down the centre. His mother was smiling brightly in the picture, brown eyes looking down at the flower in her hands, brown hair cascading down her shoulders. She lacked the elongated ears, and strange earthy parlour that the teens features held but it was without a doubt his mother.

Annwvyn held the photograph out to the distant old man. "This was my mother, she'd had her first date with my father. He's shown up with a flower, he said it was like everything I her lit up when he gave her the bud that he just had to take a photo." The old man’s features clenched, then softened, his hands shaking as he processed the photo in his hands. He was both giving the man proof that his daughter was dead, but that she hadn't died because of his youthful mistakes.

"I think you're my grandfather," he said as the old man looked up at him. Stone staring in disbelief into oak.

Verik froze at the entry way. Annwvyn, the grandchild of the original Earth Elf a man with so much power he waged war with gods and came out a survivor. Could it really be possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. I'm thinking of wrapping it up in the next couple of chapters. They are reaching the end of the deadline, and as you know they've finally discovered his heritage. 
> 
> Not sure how these characters want their story to end yet, so let me know if you think;  
> A) Annwvyn should give up his life to stay with Verik  
> B) Verik should give up his responsibilities to go home with Annwvyn  
> C) They each go home to their perspective families
> 
> See you next week lovlies! (hopefully I'll be on time next week)


	8. Buried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late chapter, I am so sorry. Hopefully it makes up for the wait in length (it is the longest so far) and quality (though it is un-beta-ed, all of them are. I don't actually have a beta).
> 
> I won't keep you any longer from enjoying the completion of Annwvyn story.

His grandfather, Brynn, rushed them to the registrar's office first thing the following morning. They'd spent half the night talking. He spoke to them about his wife, a beautiful woman whose face was prettier than the flowers she tended; and of his children, Eirian who took after him with an affinity with stone and earth, and Annwvyns mother, Guinevere, who would spend countless hours out with her mother cataloguing plants.

Annwvyn was captive by it all but Verik did seem as enthralled. The shifter was quiet and solemn, letting the other answer all of Brynn's questions. It became obvious to the halfling that they were going to spend the night there and asked if they could retire. He had hoped to pry the reason for the shifters mood from him once they were alone, but the hope was dashed when Verik immediately bid him good night, turning away from him as they slept. They'd only know each other a short while but after tall the nights they'd spent in each other's arms in the cell it felt strange and empty to fall asleep alone.

Even now as they walked into the stone high rise Annwvyn felt a wall between them that left him hollow and lonely. His grandfather kept up a steady conversation, barely requiring a response to continue; the babble gave him something to keep his focus from the pain blossoming in his chest.

The office they were led to was nice and fancy but cold and distant. Kind of how Annwvyn had imagined a rich New York lawyer's office would look. The opposite of his father's messy desk surrounded by personal effects. The thought of his father caused his chest to restrict; how was he doing? Was he worried out of his mind? Was he forgetting to eat? Had he started drinking again? An assortment of terrible thoughts bombarded him as he took a chair across from the red-haired agent.

"So, you wish to declare a new family member?" Their nasally voice brought Annwvyn back to the present. It would do no good to dwell on his worries. First, he would deal with the fae court, and keeping them alive, then he would focus on his father, and being caught between worlds.

"Yes, my grandson Annwvyn, of my daughter Guinevere. He's recently found his way home from the human realm." It felt nice to be referred to as a grandson. His father's mother had passed before he'd been born, and his father's father had dementia, rarely recognized his own family.

"Do you have any legal documentation from the mother certifying this male as a direct descendant of your lineage?" They sounded almost bored, and annoyed to Annwvyn, as if they were interrupting some fun activity.

"No unfortunately she passed before she could legitimize her son, we were hoping – "

"Look without papers I can't help you. Get him to pass an initiation trial and maybe I can file that in place of a legitimate lineage form." They interrupted Brynn, writing down an address on a slip of paper. "They rarely do walk ins and appointments are booked months in advance but I'm sure if you swing your name around someone is bound to bump you up." They gave the group a smile that Annwvyn interpreted as to say, 'good luck, now get out.'

They spent over an hour at the trial office, his grandfather trying to follow the red-haired representative's advice. He was just about to give up hope when an older judge walked in to start his shift. The gentlemen approached Brynn like an old friend or excited fan... He listened to their story, of the trial and the time crunch they had on the schedule to get this trial and the paper work done, the judge listened rapt, giving the proper sounds of sympathies at the right times. But still Annwvyn was certain he'd tell them what all the other people had, the earliest appointment was in a week.

So, he was surprised when the gentlemen laid a hand on his grandfather's shoulder as smiled, "I should have an opening tomorrow if I bump the city meeting. They only ask me to attend as a formality anyway." He nearly felt like crying with joy, no idea what these trials would entail but excited that they were at least one step closer to freedom.

On the way back to the island mound Brynn explained the trials to Annwvyn. It was basically a series of three tests to see if he exhibited the proper power and control in a way that could definitively show he belong to the family in the claim. It would take the form of three trials; the first would test his ability and control over the earth by having him bend some form of stone or dirt the second would test his influence on living things such as trees and shrubs, and last would be the most difficult. The last trial would observe his ability to take and give life and impose his will on the living earth.

Currently all Annwvyn seemed capable of doing was drawing the attention and attractions of plants, a sort of magnetism that was common among all earth fae and elves. To train Annwvyn sufficiently enough to pass the three trials would take every minute of the barely 24 hours they had; so, Brynn was going to break his vow and teach Annwvyn to create the one thing he swore never to make again, a golem.

Forming its skeleton from plants and infusing them with the will to grow and fix injured limbs would be their first step. Next, he would have to show the halfling to reshape stone and earth to create the body of the golem, he anticipated this would be the hardest part for his grandson, as it had been for his mother to learn. Lastly, he would teach the boy to pull life from the surrounding vegetation and channel it into the creature to animate it and give it the will to fight as commanded. The next 24 hours would be gruelling and take everything both of them had, but if it saved the life of the two younger males, he would gladly accept the task.

****

 _Feel the earth, feel the earth. What did that even mean! What did the earth feel like?_ Annwvyn was getting beyond frustrated as he tried to follow his grandfathers' instructions. It kept trying to visualize the mound of dirt and stone in front of him, he could see himself reaching out to it, feeling it between his fingers as he melded it in his mind, but no matter how much visualization he did he could make the physical mound move an inch. He was trying to stay calm, but if Brynn told him to  _feel the earth_ one more time, he would blow his top.

The first stage of the training had been so easy, well not so... easy. But the plants were far more malleable then the stone. It was almost like the vegetation wanted to help him, was willing to listen and grow with him. The stone on the other hand was stubborn, and deaf. He'd had so much confidence going into this session, perhaps that had been his downfall.  _Or maybe something in him was holding back?_ If there was something, he would wish it would just release.  _It’s a matter of life and death and I still can't do it._

"Calm down Annwvyn, deep breaths and clear your mind. You have to focus solely on the earth, just feel it's -"

"Just feel it? I can't feel it! It’s just dirt and rock, and it doesn't want to move. I can't make it move, okay!" Annwvyn felt ridiculous standing there with his eyes closed but storming away probably wasn't his best move. Later he'd look back at the outburst and feel horrible for the way he treated his grandfather, but right now the sense of embarrassment, anger and failure was too strong. It burned through him, consuming every thought.

He barely saw the shifter as he stormed by, had he not grabbed his arm he would have blown by him. But the feeling of a hand on his arm pulled him to a halt. "Annwvyn, I thought you were training? What's wrong?" The anger bubbled up farther as he looked into Veriks concerned hazel eyes. How dare he act all concerned, how dare he ask how he is when he's been icing him out.

"I'm fine," He snarled, pulling his arm roughly out of the shifters grasp and backing away from him. "Just leave me alone, you've gotten good at that." Verik stood frozen for a moment as the younger all but ran away from him. He'd never seen such anger in the other, he didn't think his mate capable of it. When his brain reconnected, his feet were already moving him after the other.

"Annwvyn?" He said hesitantly as he peered into their room. The male was sitting on the bed, face hidden in the pillow he clutched. Verik could smell the salt of his tears from the door, the scent hitting him like a physical blow.

"Just go away," Came Annwvyn mumbled reply. He didn't bother rising his head from the pillow, hoping the shifter would just listen to him. It was bad enough that he was already icing him out, but if he had to explain to the other that he couldn't  _feel the earth,_ that he had failed them – he couldn't do it. He couldn't lose the shifter even more than he already had.

"Not until you tell me why you're upset." He tensed as Verik sat down next to him. His voice was quiet and concerned, and god did Annwvyn just want to throw himself into the shifters arms as he spilled everything to him. But he couldn't, he couldn't throw himself at the dark-haired male when he'd made it clear over the last day that he didn't want to be near Annwvyn, and he couldn't tell him that he was going to die because he didn't have the power to move some dirt.

The pain in his chest pushed at the anger as it turned inward, and he felt a fresh wave of tears threaten to over flow. He knew Verik was a good person, that's why he was there checking on him even when he wanted nothing to do with him; so, it wouldn't be fair to start crying now and take advantage of the shifter's good nature. So, he sniffed, shoving his eyes closed as tight as they would go, hoping to keep the waterworks at bay.

Annwvyn was surprised when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him as Verik pulled him into his embrace. He placed him under his chin, leaving him curled around his pillow. Slowly the halfling began to relax, the comfort of his shifter's embrace, his warmth and care easing the tension that had wormed its way into the male during training. As the tension ebbed, so did the anger, leaving Annwvyn with only the loneliness at knowing this feeling of safety was only temporary.

"I'm sorry," He started after a moment. Pulling slightly out of the other's arms, only to find himself pulled back in again. "I know you're already mad at me, but I can't do it. I can't get feel the earth, and you're going to die because of me. I'm sorry." Veriks arms tightened around him, and he prepared to be shoved away but the embrace only held him closer.

"It's not your fault. Full-fledged Elves have a hard time passing initiation trials, it was a long shot, but you shouldn't give up. You already proven that you inherited your mothers magic, you need to believe in yourself more." Verik paused, and Annwvyn could tell there was more he wanted to say. He waited for the other to speak, hoping it wouldn't be a confirmation of what he feared.

Verik had told him that those with a soul-bond didn't have to end up together, one could reject the other. It was uncommon, but with how the shifter had been acting he knew it was a matter of time till he officially rejected him. He just figured that he would wait until after their court appearance, but if they were going to die anyway why wait?

"I'm not mad at you, I..." Verik paused again, his whole-body tense as he searched for the right words. Annwvyn curled himself tighter around the pillow in his arms, as if to hold his already breaking heart together. "I can't leave here, my sister she... so after all this is over... I just want to be prepared for when you leave. At first, I thought I'd make the most of every moment we had together, but as it became clearer that we'd survive I knew you wouldn't stay. You have your father, and how you talked about him last night, I can't ask you to stay, I can't be selfish like that so I just... wanted to be ready. I didn't mean to make you think I was mad or hurt you or... Annwvyn I'm sorry."

The younger was frozen, his mind reeling as he tried to put together what Verik had managed to sputter out in one breath.  _It had to has to be a dream, there is no way someone – even Verik – would be so cut up over me. I'm not –_ Annwvyn thought was he pulled away to look up at the other. This time he pulled away easy, it was the pain he saw in the swirling golden brown depths that convinced him; he was just as afraid of rejection as Annwvyn was, and just as sure that it would come. Perhaps it was the overwhelming need to assure the shifter that he would never leave him, or perhaps it was the need to assure himself that he wasn't hallucinating, but whatever caused him to throw himself at the other and slot his mouth against Veriks it didn't matter because the shifter didn't hesitate to return the action.

The pain that had held his heart in a vice dissipated under the pleasure of the kiss. All his guilt, and fears, all his anger and embarrassment swept away by the closeness of the shifter. A strong rightness filled him as he tried to eliminate any space between them. He could almost feel their souls melding into one; this is what it means to be soul-bonded he decided, he couldn't get enough of the feeling. 

They laid there for a while in each other’s arms as the two came down from their collective high. Annwvyn had always been a little more aware of the shifter than the other people they had come across, but now it was completely different. It was as if he could feel the other emotions, as if he had an internal GPS to guide him straight to Verik. As the other nuzzled his neck he knew that he had the same radar for Annwvyn. The only explanation he could think of to attribute the change was the bond, if they could reject it perhaps accepting it made it strong, less easily severable. He ran his hand down the arm wrapped around his middle. It didn’t matter what caused it, he was happy to have such an intimate knowledge and connection to the shifter.

“You should give the training another try,” Veriks voice caught him off guard. The comment reminding of his current predicament and pulling him from his happy bubble. Annwvyn sighed in response, curling farther into the shifter; non-verbally telling him he’d rather stay right here. “Come on, at least one more round of attempts. I know you can do it, and this time I’ll be right there. We can work on it together.” There was too much positivity in that statement, paired with the hope and belief he felt radiating from his mate made it impossible for Annwvyn to refuse. He grumbled his protest, letting the shifter pull his dead weight from the bed.

They found Brynn still in the area they had been training in. The grandfather seemed ecstatic to see him return, and his smile grew impossible wider when he caught Veriks arm wrapped around him. He knew it must have looked affectionate and supportive to his grandfather, but he knew the true purpose of the arm was to make sure he didn’t back out and bolt.

“I’m sorry I freaked out and yelled at you,” Annwvyn grumbled as he stepped toward the elder elf. “Would you be willing to give me a second chance?” He figured the answer would be yes, judging by how happy he was to see them walk in, but he didn’t want to assume after how rude he’d been.

A soft smile fell onto Brynn’s face, “I’m to blame to, it’s been a long time since I tried to teach someone to use their magic. I’m a bit rusty. Let’s both try this again.” Annwvyn smiled back at him, happy to hear the unspoken acceptance and love in his voice. With Veriks belief running through him, and the support in his grandfather’s face Annwvyn thought to himself _I can do this._

It was hours later when Annwvyn found himself exhausted and drained standing in front of a fully suited Golem. He’d gotten a handle on what his grandfather had been trying to explain in his _feel the earth._ He’d been trying to feel it like he would if his hands were buried in its moist cool grains, but he hadn’t stopped to try and feel the force and energy that made up the substances. Just like the life he’d felt in the plants there was a life in each granular of dirt, and each fracture of stone. At an even deeper level he could feel the energy that held the bonds of its matter together. Once he understood and could feel what his grandfather had been trying to get him to find, it was easy to influence it. There was even room for a little finesse, melding the shape of the stone and altering the density of the earth. It still wasn’t nearly as simple as getting some vegetation to grow, but once he found the proper focus he found the rock wasn’t nearly as stubborn as he’d first thought.

It was the last lesson that set his stomach at an unease. He had to feel the energy and life flowing through the nearby vegetation and pull it into himself killing the plant before channelling it into the creature along with an infusion of his own will. He wanted to apologise to every plant he hurt and felt guilty at the thrill and strength he felt rush into him as he took their life. There was a limit to the amount of training his grandfather would let him do on this lesson. He claimed it was too dangerous to chance over doing it.

“When you give life and instruction to the golem you are taking it from yourself. It’s why it is so important to pull the life of another plant before giving any life. If you give some of your own life, there is no telling how much will flow out of the connection. You might kill yourself if you give away too much of your own life and will. So, watch and feel how much you’ve absorbed and how quickly it is streaming out of you.” He was so stern, so serious as he looked Annwvyn dead in the eye. The younger had no idea what would lay ahead of him in the trial, nor what form the exam would take but he promised he would be as careful as he needed. He refused to die, they were so close to freedom.

****

Annwvyn woke disoriented and confused surrounded by darkness. The air was thin and filled with the thick moist scent of fresh dirt. Something heavy and damp trapped his arms and legs, its pressure pushing on his chest keeping him immobilized. He tried to gain his barrings in the pitch black nothing, attempting to remember what had happened, how he got to where he was; but all his mind pulled up was a blank. The last thing he could remember was falling asleep on the couch, surrounded by the warmth embrace of Verik as they listen to one of his grandfather fanciful war stories. He thought he could remember being carried up to their room, but the memory was so hazy he could have easily have dreamt the moment. Still it told him nothing of how he’d become trapped.

As he laid there puzzling a new thought struck him; Verik, was he okay? If Annwvyn was buried under what appeared to be a few tons of dirt was Verik also trapped? Had the mountain Brynn lived under collapsed? Was water from that lake pressing down on them? Did Verik have an air pocket like his. Or had he drowned? Annwvyn tried to reach out his senses to Verik and was frightened to find he couldn’t sense the other at the end of their connection. The thin line of the bond that connected them seemed to still be there, a tether comforting him in the knowledge that Verik was at least alive. But for how long? He couldn’t sense any pain, or fear, or anything from him. Just a blank nothing where he should have been.

He felt panic weaving its way into him. The tendrils of icy fear wrapping around his lungs as his heart began to quicken. His limbs felt numb, and spots formed in the blackness around him. The air was too thin, with the rate he was breathing, Annwvyn knew it would be moments before he ran out of air completely. He had to calm down, conserve air. He could try and move the dirt around him, but if the lake was waiting to rush in the action could kill him. Plus, he had no idea where Verik or Brynn were, could he chance destabilizing the dirt and killing them all?

His breath started to strain, the limited oxygen reaching a level that left each breath and empty unsatisfying move that burned his lungs and caused strange shape and colours appear in his vision. If he didn’t do something he was going to die. If water did rush in he’d be no worse off than he was now. In fact, he might even have a chance to reach the lakes surface and take a breath before dying. But Verik, _I can’t focus on him now. I can find him and save him once I save myself. I won’t let him die, not like this; but I can’t save him if I’m dead._ He tried to convince himself that he wasn’t abandoning the shifter and ignoring the pain that laced his chest.

Pushing aside all other thoughts Annwvyn focused on the earth surrounding him, looking for the familiar feeling of pulsing energy that bent between atoms of the dirt and rock. He tried to envision himself back in his grandfather’s training room, the stone creature in front of him waiting to be dressed. Slowly he felt the weight on his arms and then his legs lesson until the pocket in his face widen. New air fluttered into the hole and he gulped it greedily, the sudden oxygen causing an even larger dizzy spell. He waited the sensation out, unable to do anything to help the swimming in his head pass. _Just a little bit more_ , the knowledge of air and not water having entered his pocket renewed his determination and he pounced back into focus. _Just a little bit more._

With one final mental shove the last of the dirt over his face fell away and he found himself squinting against the harsh light of florescent bulbs. He lifted his arm from its stone case, blocking out some of the burning light to get a look around. The expanse of some form of gymnasium laid out before him. He lay in the centre of the room under a three-foot pile of dirt, rock mixture. The wall directly across from him was a mirror that went about a quarter of the way up, before opening to an observation patio behind a thick pane of glass. Squinting he looked up into the box taking note of the tiny figures in suits looking down at him with impassive expressions. But what drew his eyes was the two odd figures off to the side of the more business formal people in the box; He immediately recognised Veriks dark ebony hair, and towering stance. Relief washed over him, he was alright. But he still couldn’t feel anything from the bond.

He wanted to ask what was going on, where was he, why couldn’t he feel his mate, who were the men in suits? As he opened his mouth to let the questions spew forth a lightbulb dinged in his foggy mind; The Initiation Trials. This must have been the first test, moving stone and earth. He hadn’t expected it would be a race against his life to complete the challenges; though he had no doubt the next two would be just as perilous.

A door to Annwvyn’s right slid open, a dark tunnel illuminated only by a flashing green arrow of light that disappeared down into the dark length. He looked up toward the box once more, most of the suit types had left, only the eldest of the group, Verik, and Brynn remained. The elder was speaking to his grandfather while Verik approached the glass of the box, his hand pressed against the translucent surface and for a moment he felt a tendril of hope and encouragement flood into him from their bond. He smiled up at the shifter, squaring his shoulders. He’d managed to survive one exam, he could pass the others, and he would save Verik from the Fae council.


	9. Exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we have reached the end. Thank you everyone who has enjoy this story enough to make it to this point. Your hits and the kudos have been my modivation to truly finish this story. And truthfully this is the first story I've ever finished.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy the end of Annwvyn and Verik's journey.

Annwvyn followed the pulsing light down the long dark tunnel, his mind wondering what lay beyond the other corridors, where their others being put through similar trails as his own? Did they have mates waiting for them to survive? And he wondered what was waiting for him at the end of his own pathway.

The sliding arrow’s pulsating grew in frequency as he approached an open doorway at the end of the hall. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself. Annwvyn had no idea what might be awaiting him in the room, but he knew he had to be prepared for anything; Verik was counting on him.

As soon as he crossed the threshold onto the wooden floor of his exam room the chamber dropped. It feels several feet before jerking to a halt. Annwvyn staggered in the darkness, waiting for a sound, a sensation, anything that would alert him to the mission of this exam. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the soft pale light that barely filtered through the gaps in logs that made up the cage he now found himself in.

It seemed, to the halfling, that an eternity had passed before he heard the distinct sound of grinding gears. They spun and churned for a moment, their parts squealing against one another in a way only metal could before the room began to shake violently. Panic rushed though him as he tried to see what was causing the rattling. It was then that light gleamed off the tip of a sharpened metal spike caught his eye. He lifted his gaze to the ceiling above him to see it slowly lowering itself toward him.

After it had dropped about an inch the roof paused. The sound of gears halted, and silence filled the air around him once more. He sent out his senses once more, hoping to receive some feedback, any clue to how to stop the new death trap he was in. But just as before, he came up empty.

 _Think Annwvyn,_ He thought to himself, clenching his eyes closed in focus. _They are trying to test either your ability to influence growth, or life. You can’t feel any existing life energy so… how do you influence the life of dead plants before the ceiling impales you?_ The ceiling fell again, inching toward him with shuddering screeches of metal and splintering wood.

The threat of death was making it hard for him to focus. At least with the dirt mound he couldn’t hear the cage rearing up to kill him, but here in this small box the sound of working mechanisms was deafening.

The ceiling lowered again…

And again…

_Focus Annwvyn…_

Pain pierced his skull as a long spike ripped through the thin flesh of his scalp. Annwvyn fell to his knees, and then to his back as the warmth of his escaping blood fell from his head to the wood below him. The porous logs soaked up the crimson liquid as if it were a drop of water after days of wandering the savanna. Looking at the quickly drying blood next to him an idea flowed into his mind. He knew how to beat this puzzle, but it would break his grandfather rule.

 _Don’t give energy unless you have energy to first take from._ His grandfather words echoed in his mind as Annwvyn steadied himself once more. It would be dangerous, he knew if he gave too much that he could die but he had to try.

So, he gathered his energy, every bit he could manage. He felt it within himself, felt every inch of what flowed through his veins and he felt for the wood around him. The blood he had lost had left traces of his own energy in the veins of the logs and he used it to create a bond with the old trees. And slowly he fed his life force to them, he gave until he began to feel the tree reawaken, and as they came to life he sent out his will, encouraging new sprouts and vines, telling them to slither and reach, to weave between the gears and around the ropes lowering the roof. He gave and focused till the fatigue and dizziness was so over powering he could barely focus on the spikes that lay just one more inch above his tender flesh.

The next drop would either kill him or his attempt would pay off. Adrenaline pumped through him as he listened to the hydraulics kick on, and as the smaller gears began to work. He held his breath as he felt the larger gears turn around his vines. He winched in pain as they chomped down mercilessly on his sprouts, it shot fire through his limbs as though it was his arm and not that of the wood that was trapped in the gears. Beyond the pain he waited and waited… nothing farther happened. The roof remained in place, not a single spike moving to impale him, he’d done it.

Relief washed through him driving out the adrenaline. _Now to take some of that energy back,_ he thought briefly arms reaching for one of the closest vines. But his vision blurred, and the world slanted, the vine reached for him, but black spots began to overtake the image of its green leaves. He struggled to fight the darkness, but it fought harder, encompassing him a breath later and Annwvyn tumbled in a darkness that was so much deeper than any sleep he had experienced before, and he wondered _Am I dead?_

Verik immediately felt the change in Annwvyn, left his life faltering, fading at the edge of their connection. The bond twisted and bent sending waves of pain flaring though his chest as he looked down at the cage room holding his mate. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

The shifter vaulted from the observation booth, tearing though the layers of glass, mirror, gears and wood to get to his mate. He lifted the ceiling, tearing it away with barely concealed claws, kneeling down to check out the unconscious male. He was dying, Verik could tell that from the bond, but he could find no source of injury. The slight cut on Annwvyns head had already began to heal, and the spikes had otherwise not entered the boy’s body. Still his life force waned, its struggle to hold on ripping through the shifter.

Verik felt useless as he sat next to the raven, wanting to do anything but knowing he had nothing to offer. His mate was dying and all he could do was sit there on his knees and hope for a miracle.

_****_

_Annwvyn was floating, a strange weightless sensation as he lay in darkness. He felt his mind slowly flowing together gathering senses till he knew he was sitting somewhere against a tree. The hard bark bit into his back through his thin shirt, something warm and soft lay in his lap. The warmth moved and shifted as the source breathed in and out evenly. With effort the male peeled his eyes open._

_The forest clearing, he found himself in struck a familiar cord in his mind. The way the stars sparkled overhead, every few minutes a streak of light shooting by as a star fell across the heavens. Around him the morning dew had frozen into droplets of crystal on every surface, it reflected back the moonlight in a way that felt like magic dust settling around him._

_Absently his hand rubbed along the sleeping form in his lap. The hair reminded him of a husky all rough hair at the ends, with soft thick down toward the skin. The animals skin was warm against his cold finger tips. The canine grunted as his icy appendage touched the boiling skin. Its head rolled, the ebony wolf starring up at Annwvyn with striking hazel eyes. **Verik,** his mind supplied him with a name to match the cub laying with him. Yet he rebelled against the idea, the familiarity. Sure, Verik was a wolf, but he was a grown wolf and he was… Where was he? _

_A female voice broke through his focus before he could dwell on the question. It floated away, barely an idea of it having entered his mind left as he lifted his eyes from the pup. The woman was tall, with hair the colour of stars and brown eyes that resembled the bark on the trees around them. Her smile tugged at Annwvyn’s mind, but as he tried to remember the smile sadness overtook him. He pushed away the emotion, he would rather the floating weightlessness of the clearing. The emotions she provoked where too heavy, too strong, he didn’t want to deal with the pain and fear anymore._

_Her voice broke through his focus again pulling his attention to her. She was demanding in her presence, but gentle and welcoming in appearance. He couldn’t deny her hold on him, and as he watched her gliding on feather light strides toward him his mind supplied for him what he was trying to deny, **Mom.**_

_He wanted to rush to her, feel her arms wind around him and squeeze him, just like how she used to. He could barely remember the sensation of her hugs anymore, but he could remember how receiving one made it seem as though everything bad was miles away, that he was safe. How he craved to feel it once more, but his legs wouldn’t move. None of his body would obey a single command. Annwvyn could even get his hand to untangle from the fur of his canine companion._

_He opened his mouth to call out to her, to ask her a question or tell her he was sorry, or… anything that could come to mind, but his tongue was like lead. It sat heavy and unresponsive, leaving him confused and bursting with confusion and energy._

_She reaches him, her soft palm resting on his check, she smiled once more at him. It was as if she were marvelling at his appearance, how much he had grown since they’d last spoken. The hand traced his features, memorising every curve of his face, every texture of his hair. Then she pulled away, he smiles was almost sad this time as she looked at him. Once again, he tried to command his tongue to speak, but found it as paralyzed as the last time._

_She leaned forward, her lips pressing tenderly to his forward. It left a warm feeling on his skin that slowly began to spread. It was seductive, pulling him away from the clearing, away from her. He wanted to hold on, to fight the warmth that was pushing him from his paralyzed form and way from the serene clearing._

_“I love you,” He heard as the sensation engulfed him and he fell away completely, back into the darkness and pain._

_****_

Annwvyn woke slowly from the dream, feeling wetness on his face from his tears. His mom had looked just as he remembered her, he could still feel the warmth of her lips on his forehead. He laid there a moment, stuck between dreaming and waking before the memories of the previous trial flooded back to him.

He tried to sit up, to look around himself but his body was a useless lump around him, all he could force to move was his eyes and head. It provided him a limited view of a white ceiling, covered in florescent lights. To his left he could make out some vine type plants, he could feel them wrapped around his left arm, and he felt the warmth of energy being transferred from them into himself. His vision blurred a moment as he straightened out his head again. He waited for the haze to clear before letting his vision fall to his right. He saw a closed door, and a chair that was pulled up to the bed. The chair was interesting, but it wasn’t the intricate designs of weaved wooden plant steam that made up the apparatus that caught his attention, it was the figure in the chair.

In all the time he’d spent in the strange world with Verik never once had he actually seen the shifter sleep. Sure, they had slept with each other almost the whole time, but it was always Annwvyn who fell asleep first, and woke last. So, to see the softness of the males features as he slumbered slouched over Annwvyns bed, was a first. He marvelled at how much younger Verik looked without the hard expressions that usually took up his features. His eyebrows were relaxed, not bunched up and his eyelashes rested much farther on his cheeks than Annwvyn had thought hey would. They were even longer than his own. _bastard,_ Annwvyn thought jokingly.

As if feeling someone watching him the shifter began to move, sleep dripping off of him and with it the vision of the soft innocent child disappearing under the mask of an indomitable male ruler. Annwvyn smiled at his mate as the hazel eyes locked on him. Worry, concern, fear, and relief fluttered through the depth of his eyes in quick sensation before he half leapt across the mattress tackling the halfling in a visor tight embrace, nose nuzzling into his neck.

“Verik? What happened? Where are we? Did I pass the test? When’s the next one? How long was I unconscious? Do we still have time before the Fae Council expect us? Verik?” Questions poured out of his mouth so fast he barely breathed between the sentences. The sifter laughed with relief at hearing such ferocity in his mate after almost losing him.

“You passed alright, you actually shocked the judges with that reckless stunt you pulled.” It wasn’t Verik who responded but the familiar voice of a female. Annwvyn lifted his head from the shifter, struggling to see passed the human wolf at the woman sitting at the foot of his bed. He recognised her black hair and serious expression that mirrored his mates; Verik’s sister. “Your grandfather also went in your place to the council to save my brothers hide. You’ve been recovering for nearly three days.” She smiled at him, lips pulling back to showcase a set of sharp incisors.

“So, we’re safe?” Annwvyn asked, hoping that the council had received his grandfather well. _They were both still alive, weren’t they?_ “It’s, over right? They are going to let Verik live?”

Her smile faltered briefly, “You’re safe, they agreed to let you live with your grandfathers word of heritage,” She paused and Annwvyn felt fear a heavy poison in his gut.

“And Verik?” He prompted, searching her face, feeling the shifter stiffen around him.

“Sentenced to exile. So, better than dead – but only slightly.” She sounded unimpressed, almost angry. But something told Annwvyn that it was more at the thought of never getting to see her brother again, and not at a wish of death. “They agreed to let him stay with you while you recovered, so that you may decide whether to remain in Alfheim with your grandfather or join my brother in exile.”

Annwvyn pulled back from the shifter, trying to catch his hazel eyes. For a moment he saw the pup from the clearing looking back at him. A fear was held in those depths that tore at Annwvyn’s heart. Before the trials Verik had asked him what he planned to do after they were free, whether he’d stay or go home; his answer hadn’t changed. “I’ll go wherever Verik does.” He said looking at his mate, hoping to convey his love for the other through his words.

He missed the smile that spread across the sisters face as she watched the halfling assure her brother. He’d been such a mess worrying over losing his soul-bond, no matter the reassurances she and others had made to him. He hadn’t moved for the bedside not even to eat.

But they’d be together now, in the human world. Even if that meant she’d never get to see her brother again, even if it meant that she’d have to take over the pack in his absence, she would be happy for them; because it meant her brother would get to live happily with his bond – with his _caidreamh_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...? How was it? I really hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> I realise the ending is a little open, and leaves you wondering a little at their next step. But I did that on purpose, so that you can imagine what happens now that the conflict has been resolved and they are free to choose what they want. 
> 
> I am contemplating doing another story, kind of an off-shoot of this one. It would be the same universe, and perhaps go more in depth with the world of the Fae/Elves but with different characters. If you think you'd like to read that, I'd love to hear thoughts. Even ideas you have on characters or conflicts.
> 
> (Side note: if I do another story off this one all the characters and supernaturals will be in keeping with Northern European mythology much like I tried in this one.)
> 
> Thank you SOOO much for taking this journey with me.  
> Till we met again!


End file.
